Anthem of Atonement
by Jayzsha
Summary: Hollow. Unfulfilled. Worn-out. Those were her feelings as she stayed in Twilight Town. Behind her back, rumors spread. In front of her, the creatures ravaged. Weary of constant repetitiveness and her path of redemption unfound, she decided to forge one and leave... but not before she met the Trinity Trio along the way. Takes place in KHII. DISCONTINUED.
1. Joyous Cheetah

**Point: Joyous Cheetah**

* * *

When I came to light, a familiar environment met my vision.

The rustles of grass, the dry touch of the ground. The skies lack of blue, covered in warm hues. The air was different; not stale nor fresh. The surroundings was spacious yet not too expansive. I stood up, getting ready for the day, preparing myself and stepped outside.

And then, they are there. A familiar appearance of eldritch creatures with yellow bead eyes. The silvery pale figure weaving their way towards her, an obvious intention of showing its aggressiveness to her.

I did what I can, and did what I have in me. The overwhelming will to survive in this world.

This kind world I arrived was unfamiliar to me, but yet my will didn't dissipate in a single flicker. In this world lack of the light of nightfall, I took the sight of the warm sight of the world I arrived, seeking comfort in it despite what others saw in me.

The others saw me one, confusingly but I understood still, as the same thing of those Heartless and Nobodies that I tried to protect them from. The idea of where they took it, I had no knowledge. But I can't blame them, my previous 'occupation' was brutal and merciless, I didn't have a time for sympathy if my 'job' was like that, I was too _heartless_ and _empty_ , a previous husk of myself who didn't have a crossroad path of where I should take to move forward.

But I changed, I tried to change. Even though I no longer kill, the emptiness still resides in me, crawling its way to my mind more than enough.

So I moved forward. Taking a single step, one-by-one. In an everyday manner, killing those creatures was the only solitude I have, an instinctual act that was conditioned in me stronger than I thought. So I kill, kill and kill. The heartless and nobodies which eventually became an annoyance. I stab, I slash, and I destroy. Those eldritch creatures that doesn't know when to give up.

 _This is getting boring._

I'm getting tired of this town. Its warm light and bright twilight, the town lacks something. Something that worsen the emptiness in me. My lack of identity. Until now, I was just a empty husk, walking around the town killing those creatures repetitively.

 _It's time to say goodbye._

I ruffled the hairs of the three kids—Hayner, Pence and Olette as I say farewell to them. These are the only people in this town that I cared. Never treated me an outsider but rather, a person who they befriended. I said my thanks and gave them a backward wave as I walk towards the train station.

 ** _Don't isolate yourself too much._**

A pang of headache came to me without warning. _The voice is not leaving me alone, huh?_

With a sigh, I quickly recovered myself and put my hands to the pockets of my black leather jacket, continuing my walk to the train station with a silent footsteps in a force of habit.

I am Joyous Cheetah, JC for short. And when those three came to my life, I was not prepared at the constant changes of my life.

As I follow the [lost] road of redemption.

* * *

 _JC, also known as Joyous Cheetah, a former "killer". Appearance, high ponytailed platinum hair and silver-purple eyes. Clothing, black leather jacket with black tank-top underneath and midnight-blue skort with brown boots. A killer of no normal means—an enigmatic assassin in her former world who didn't use any weapon to kill her victims. "Killer" is not actually an accurate term for her, but rather a "mercenary". Didn't accept any money as a compensation, only required information to her employer… and certain "talks" in between._

 _File Discussion - Anthem of Atonement._

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm overflowing with ideas and I don't know what to do with it. This won't be heavy compared to other fanfics of mine since this will be like, very short chapters that probably around 1k-2k words or less.

That file discussion will appear at every end of every chapter. I'm using it as a reminder for myself because there might be some things that may or may not be mentioned in the chapter itself. I'm super forgetful, you see lol.

Satisfied with the prologue or nah? Please let me know and leave a review!

 **Edited (6/19/19):** Revised because the previous one sounds edgy AF. But the content is still the same.


	2. Strange Ears

**A/N:** changed the title from _Trilogic Heart_ to _Anthem of Atonement_ due to changed ideas and concept. More author's note below for clarification.

* * *

 **Music Atonement:** **Tête à tête**

* * *

 **Main Point 1: Strange Ears**

* * *

JC felt a nagging feeling in the back of her head—reminding her of something that she had forgotten. A pesky feeling that doesn't help her remember _what_ was the thing she had forgot.

Standing in front of station's transparent door, she blinked and pondered. Should she go back to her home, searching for what was forgotten that she potentially won't remember or just say 'eh, whatever' and enter the station, ignoring the nagging of her mind?

Hmm…

Eh.

She should go back. If it's nagging her that much, it must be something important.

With this decision in mind, she turned around to her destination with silent steps as a force of habit.

But not before—

—a strange ears caught her attention.

Surprised what she just saw in her peripheral vision, she promptly turned her head back at the door, just in time to see the door automatically opened. She stood frozen at the stairs as a tiny person(?) emerged from the door, walked passed to her without a single glance and left the station. She blinked and inwardly hummed. _That was an awfully familiar cloak…_

Seeing the tiny person(?) disappeared in the corner, she shrugged in nonchalance at the strange not-really-an-encounter and began to walk to her home.

After a few minutes of walk, she opened the door of her home and closed it behind her. Walking around in the space which she considered 'home', she rummage her—admittedly—a rather small collection of her things she owned, looking over it one-by-one.

 _Skateboard?_ Nah.

 _Ancient coins?_ Eh, not really important.

 _Worn-out wallet?_ Oh hell, she forgot she had spare munny hidden just in case.

 _Staff?_ Outdated. She can't really use it anymore anyway.

So on and so forth as she analyzed every object separately.

Putting back her things back in the chest, she stood up from her position and stretched. As expected, she can't remember the thing she had forgotten despite the effort of going back to her abode. Indifferent at the realization, she locked her 'home' behind her and left the key someplace that only she can remember.

A bit confused what was the nagging of her mind about, she silently walked back to the station so that she can finally leave the town.

 _The Twilight Town…_

In her opinion, the town wasn't a bad place. It was calm and peaceful. The sun was beautiful despite the position of the sky was constant—never moving, never faltering. But, despite the pretty colors, it's rather dull town.

 _If it wasn't the residents living in it._

In her observation, it was the people living within is what Twilight Town the _Twilight Town._ The Struggle Matches, Seifer's Gang and Hayner's Gang… well, it wouldn't have become a _town_ if there's no people residing in it.

Despite the good things she observed, bad things is the most glaring one. At least, to her personally.

People—older people constantly talk behind her back for a rather strange reason. The reason for it is probably just a source of entertainment or they just have no life combining with lots of freedom to gossip, becoming the talk of the town coincidentally.

A killer, murderer, psychopath… truly, the gossiper must have the most creative mind of all time.

But they are not wrong either. Before she was rudely dropped in this town without warning, in her former world, she is—was, for lack of better word, a "killer".

But a "murderer"…? I guess that was right too, she can't deny that.

Psychopath? Oh man, does the gossiper have other ideas than this? It's giving her a worse image than she already had.

Well… whatever the intention of the gossiper—whether it was to drive her away from the town or they are just bored, she's leaving this town. It became toxic for her to stay here, even if Hayner, Pence and Olette lessened it a bit but still, toxic place is toxic. She made a choice to leave and travel whenever and wherever she may end up to.

Arriving in front of the station, she stopped in her tracks as she saw the familiar silhouette of the three kids in the other of the glass door and other three…kids? They don't look like kids, they look like… animals?

Even though confused, she entered the station, reaching her wallet to pay for her ticket.

"JC!"

Predictably, Hayner, Olette and Pence exclaimed in surprise when they saw her.

"Heya, kiddos." She greeted with the two finger salute to them before she turned at the counter. "One ticket, please."

"Hey, I thought you already left!" Pence look astounded.

"Yeah, I thought so, too… Wait, don't tell me you decided to stay?!" Hayner seemed to be pleased at the idea.

"Yes, yes, please stay! And also, help us with our homework, pleeeeaaassse?" Olette begged.

She gave them a blank look. "Do it yourself, you three gremlins. Seriously, I told you already since the start of your summer vacation to do your homework _immediately_ so that you won't encounter problems just like you're facing today."

The three flinched at her words.

"Well… you did…"

"Anyway, what are you three doing here?" JC crossed her arms.

"Oh, right!" Hayner walked toward to the spiky brunette boy. "This is Sora, Donald and Goofy. We came here to see them off."

"You came to them to see them off, not me?"

"Well, yeah! If it wasn't so sudden that you're gonna leave the town and just leave us!"

She paused. Well, he was right at that.

"Hayner, stop that!" Olette tried to calm him down. "He was just upset, JC. We were supposed to give you something but you suddenly dropped the bomb and told us that you were leaving so…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Give me something?"

"Hey…" an unfamiliar voice interrupted them. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble but the train is about to leave…"

"Sorry. I'm mostly the cause of this ruckus." JC said to the boy. "My name is JC. Nice to meet you, Sora, Donald and Goofy."

"Pleased—"she jolted in surprise in Donald's voice."—to meet you, JC."

"It is nice to meet you too, JC." Goody gave her a smile.

She nodded. "Likewise."

"JC…?" Sora tilted his head. "Is that an acronym or something?"

She sighed. "JC for Joyous Cheetah."

"Joyous Cheetah…? Wow! That's really a cool name!"

She gave Sora an incredulous look, even though she tried to hide it. A cool name…? What is up with kids these days? Hayner had the same reaction too.

The bell rang echoed in the station. As by reminder, she remembered Olette's words.

"Oh, right. Olette, you said you wanted to give me something. What is it?"

"Right!" She forcibly grabbed the boy who now stood in front of JC. "Hayner won the pseudo-Struggle Match few days ago!"

She gave him an impressed look. "Really? Why wasn't I informed about this, Hayner?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you…" he mumbled.

"Why?" Why would he go as far to surprise her? It's not like her birthday or something.

Hayner reached something in his pocket. She patiently waited for him as he rummaged in his pocket. He reached for her hand as he put something in her palm. It was necklace with a blue jewel pendant on it.

"Oh." She raised her palm to take a closer look. "Thanks."

"JC!" Pence yelled at her in the distance near the train. "The train is about to leave!"

She blinked. It took her a second to wonder how they were able to leave them without her noticing at all before she realized that she was left alone with Hayner as the others already went ahead at the train, probably seeing the strange trio off.

"Okay!" She hollered back. She turned her attention to the boy and pat him on the head. "Be good, Hanger."

"It's Hayner!"

She just waved at him in response as she dashed to the train.

"Good bye, JC!" Olette and Pence waved at her in farewell.

"See ya later, Omelette and Fence!"

"It's Olette!" "It's Pence!"

She gave them a thumbs-up before the train door closed in front of her.

"JC…?" Sora approached her with a strange look. "I know this sounds weird but… have I met you before?"

She shrugged. "Nope."

"Okay…"

Not really, she's half-lying. She did met a person who had a familiar face like him. Then again, people tend to have the same faces so it's possible that it's just a coincidence.

But still, hmm… what was his name again…?

Oh, that's right.

 _Roxas._

* * *

 _Hayner, Pence, Olette. The three young adult who managed to befriend JC. The trio was aware of the rumors regarding her identity but the three of them felt like it was just a lip service. Claiming it as a wonder, Pence declared to go to the "Dark Witch" as the trio went to the place where she supposedly lived outside the town. To their surprise, the "Dark Witch" was just an ordinary lady_ _with strange hobby, killing those creepy dark creatures. To them, it was not uncommon to know about those creatures, they were aware of its existence and its danger. But, the fact they were protected by this strange lady, they confused why she was demonized. Acknowledging her acts of protecting the city, they decided to become friends with the lady who never attempt to push them away. This was the start of their strange friendship._

 _File Discussion – Anthem of Atonement._

* * *

 **A/N:** whew, what a chapter.

Regarding about the title change… yeah, it's related to the concept change so I turned it into Anthem of Atonement (this is a redemption story, after all). Anthem, so meaning music. See what I wrote above, **Music Atonement**? It is actually a soundtrack. It came from Mahoutsukai no Yoru/Witch of the Holy Night.

Satisfied with the chapter or nah? Please let me know and leave a review!

 **Edited (6/19/19):** removed some words that didn't fit the context. not much difference.


	3. Melancholic Train

**A/N:** mixed feelings for this chapter. Anyway, Happy reading!

OST – Fukasawa Hideyuki (Mahoutsukai no Yoru/Witch of the Holy Night)

* * *

 **Music Atonement:** Sweet Pain

* * *

 **Main Point 2: Melancholic Train**

* * *

It was a truly a day for departures.

The humming rumbles of the train, the clashing of metal tires clanging against the tracks and the silent melancholy that hangs inside the train.

JC stood a few feet away from Sora, leaning against the window as she watched the blurred scenery outside. The moving train running to its destination, it reminds her of the fleeting moments she had in the Twilight Town.

The bad times—of the negative gossips, the twisted rumors and her depraved reputation. The good times—of her strange friendship with the three kids, the moments of calmness of her 'home' and the isolation she chose from the townspeople. The Twilight Town—which became her temporary stay for her attempted redemption in this another world she was dropped into.

Two years in the strange yet comforting town.

She glanced at the other side of the window, pressing her face against the cold glass, watching the small figure of the train station far away. She blinked in contemplation. Was this the right thing to do? Leaving the town which had become her 'home' despite the negatives?

 _ **No.**_ A voice answered for her. _**Your choice is not about right one; it's about being the best for you.**_

The voice spoke truth. Her sins can't be resolved by just acting "right" but rather directing an appropriate approach; actions that was neither right nor wrong. A punishment suitable for her yet a recovery of her own "self".

Her own sense of identity.

She was a misguided youth during her past. Making choices that she thought was right; acting as if it was right as she grew up without consoling her, lecturing her of what was right or wrong of her actions. She was a foolish kid devoid of identity; lost in the charades of fallaciousness before she realized too late.

And ran away.

As the "killer" was born without meaning.

She had been having quite a lot of rolling dice of bad choices, she realized.

Snapping out of her daze, she saw Sora in her peripheral vision grabbing a wallet from his pocket as he pulled out a familiar blue stone. Blinking at the sight of it, she realized that she was gripping the necklace the whole time in her clenched fist. She opened her palm to see the bastardized version of the blue stone Sora had in his hand.

 _Hayner won the pseudo-Struggle Match, huh…_ She remembered Olette's words. According to her words, JC assumed that the three hid this fact from her in order to surprise her but only to get disheartened when she announced that she will be leaving the town, causing Hayner to get upset. She had to admit, it was a mistake in her part. She should have at least warn the three of her decision instead of the last-minute announcement. She sighed in resignation. What's done is done. She can't go back to fix it and she's already in the train, leaving them.

"You know…" Her ears perked up at Sora's voice. "I'm sad."

"We'll be back." Donald assured.

"Yeah. We can visit Hayner and those guys again." Goofy added.

JC turned to them and crossed her arms as she observed them. These three… Sora is blessed having these animal-like friends with him. Based on what she just saw, it seems like the three had a long chemistry between them enough to know and comfort each other. She felt the corner of her mouth twitch. Really, Sora is truly blessed to have his friends with beside him.

Uncrossing her arms, she swiftly put on the necklace as the blue pendant hanged between her chests before grabbing her notebook and pen from her makeshift bag to record her day for today.

 _T'was day in the day._

 _In the path of redemption, close your eyes against the evil, close your ears against the evil, close your mouth against evil._

 _In the day of my day, I met three people who might become a companion..._

She continued to write to write the notebook, her unwavering attention to it was focused. Voluntarily sitting beside the two animal friends, she paid no mind at the stare directed to her face; to be more accurate, at her hair.

"Heya there, JC." Goofy greeted her, just in time she closed her notebook. "Are ya writing in that journal of yours?"

She nodded. "Yes. It helps me track my time since I seem to have lost it."

"You lost your time?" He looked genuinely confused.

"Yes. Um, I didn't really mean like I _lost_ it. Being in the Twilight Town had my sense of time kinda jumbled…"

"I see. So you're writing it to track time."

She nodded at Donald's input. "Exactly."

Just as they were finished in the conversation, the scenery outside the train changed. In a second of blinding light, the buildings and sunset had turned into the stars—no, they are seemingly the realm of stars as the trailing lights aurora guided them in their destination.

"Wow…" the strange trio gazed in fascination, their eyes lighting up the beauty outside the window.

JC's eyes widened in a fraction at the sight of the stars that seems to be closer than they should be. Is the train closer to the sky? She wondered silently as she stared at the captivating trails of aurora.

She ignored the noises of the three behind her, stopping Sora from opening the door to 'capture the stars' outside as she continued to watch the stars from the window without looking away.

Without realizing that much time had passed, the train slowly halted into stop, indicating that they had arrived at the destination. Standing up from her position, she followed Sora out the door and saw a strange looking tower in sight. She arched an eyebrow at it, realizing that they seem to be standing in the floating island in the sea of stars.

Noticing the blinding light behind her, she turned around just in time to see the train disappearing right in front of them. She did a double take at the sight.

"What the…"She pointed at the nonexistent train.

Sora laughed nervously. "There goes our ride…"

JC silently agreed. How the hell they are supposed to go after this?

"Well, we got on the train and came here like the King Mickey said." She turned her attention to Donald. "Something's strange about this place. I wonder where we are."

She frowned. King Mickey? Who the hell is that?

"Oh, someone's at the entrance of the building." Goofy pointed at the door of the tower.

She squinted at the person right at the door. "Are they peeking at the door? Why don't they just enter or knock or something?"

"I dunno. But let's find out!"

She shrugged in agreement as she followed the three, walking behind them.

But still…

What's this churning feeling twisting in the pit of her gut?

* * *

 _JC's notebook. A notebook of unknown origin. As far as she knows, she had it with her as long as she can remember—with no memory of how she got it. In the cover, there were words etched into it._

" _ **see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil, do no evil"**_

 _Despite having no idea where it came from, she felt a strange attachment into it. She doesn't know why._

 _File Discussion – Anthem of Atonement._

* * *

 **A/N:** I really want to write the "good stuff" but at the same time, I want to take it slowly because I still have no idea how to implement it to this story. The goddamn struggle…

Satisfied with the chapter or nah? Please let me know and leave a review!

 **Edited (6/19/19): you'll see me editing nonstop because perfection, man.  
**


	4. Undesirable Past

**A/N:** never expected this chapter to become long (2k words). Happy reading!

OST – Fukasawa Hideyuki (Mahoutsukai no Yoru/Witch of the Holy Night)

* * *

 **Music Atonement:** Ghost Bell

* * *

 **Main Point 3: Undesirable Past**

* * *

They approached the individual peeping at the crack of the door. Stopping at the foot of the stairs, JC crossed her arms as she stayed back a few meters away from the trio to watch the scene unfold in front of her.

"What's goin' on?" Donald inquired at the suspicious peeper.

The stranger laughed, not turning around despite three unknown people just asked him a question. "I send some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this tower's as big and tough as they say."

She blinked at his words. Is some big shot person living here?

"Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer." The peeper continued, responding to her silent question. "Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is—once he is a Heartless, he'll do as I say!"

The trio immediately take a battle stance to the stranger. "A Heartless?!"

JC arched an eyebrow at this but she didn't uncrossed her arms and continued to witness the scene roll by.

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folk's heartless. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear _Maleficent_ is gonna conquer everything!"

JC felt her heart stopped, forgotten how to breathe of the name she just heard.

"And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for her."

… _what?_ She stood frozen behind them, unaware of her shocked expression at the revelation. _Maleficent—_ the first mistake she trusted in her youth, a former mentor of hers who claimed to cultivate her potential when in reality, used her for her own selfishness.

The person who gave her an illusion of righteousness.

 _Maleficent, her former adoptive mother and the last person she wanted to see._

Of all the efforts of running away from her—not wanting to see her again due to the betrayal she felt for the villain; who never thought that this stranger who seemed to have a connection to a person who was a distorted familial figure would come running back at her.

"Pete!?"

She was forcibly snapped out of her trance at the loud voices. She looked ahead in confusion.

"You know him?" Sora asked Goofy beside him.

"We sure do!" Goofy nodded. "Pete's been causing trouble for ages! His majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

She frowned. Again with this majesty person…

"You wanna know, eh?" Pete laughed as hard as he can. "Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how!"

She looked at Pete in disbelief. There's no way Maleficent saved him without a catch, isn't it? Well… judging from his words, Maleficent had been using him _tremendously_ with his talk about jumping to other words for building armies of Heartless for Maleficent to 'conquer' everything.

She sighed, shaking her head at the villain-like ambition. Now that she was older and wiser now, she was able to see the ridiculousness of Maleficent's goal to triumph the world—or rather, _worlds_ under her command.

Again, there's a nagging feeling returned at the back of her head, as if telling her that she forgot something. Something that she's supposed to be aware of.

"Maleficent, huh…" Sora said as he looked over his companions, chuckling under their breath. She stood behind them with a tilted head at the knowing yet mocking behavior towards the stranger Pete.

"What are you laughing at?!" Pete was obviously miffed at this sight. "Why, Maleficent's power is so great—"

"She's toast." Sora said simply.

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now." Goffy added.

"Whaddya mean?!" Pete spoke out JC's same question at them.

"Like Sora said, she's toast. She's gone, Pete." Donald clarified.

Pete gasped in realization. "You! So you're the ones that did it!"

"Well…" Sora put his hands behind his head. "we mighta had something to do with it." He said cheekily.

Pete was clearly pissed, trembling and grinding his teeth in frustration before he called out with a loud voice. "Heartless Squad! Round up!"

JC did a double take with multiple Heartless appearing out of nowhere under them like a shadow. "Wait…!" She had finally spoken after she had taken her role as audience. "They can be commanded?!"

"Yeah… it's a long story but we have to take them out first!" Sora said confidently as a weapon appeared in his hands that is shaped like a gigantic key. She stared at it for a while as a sense of familiarity came to her from it.

"Donald, Goofy! Protect her from the Heartless!"

"Got it!" The duo nodded at the boy's command.

She was taken back. "Whoa, wait—"

"Incoming!"

She wasn't able to speak up to them, busy destroying Heartless one by one. Standing at the sideline, she took this time to contemplate for herself, taking the news Maleficent being gone— _killed_ by the trio during their journey.

She internally shook her head in disbelief. There's no way Maleficent would go down that easily. She's her (former) mentor, for goodness' sake—she knows how cunning Maleficent can be in her arsenal. Being defeated by a bunch of adventurers, surely she must have been planning some type of revenge against the poor trio for making her go down. Something unpleasant that JC doesn't want to know.

But still, the news of Maleficent being gone… she felt a bit disheartened. She knows for a certain fact that she was being manipulated by the villain but there is another fact that she was the one who took care of her when there is no one for her. Something that she was grateful for. She sighed at her thoughts. To think her first thoughts of Maleficent was her being saddened by the news of her death—there must something wrong with her head.

JC felt herself recoiled as a tight grip grasped her arm without warning. She turned her head at the culprit and came face to face with Pete's.

"So, you're the girl Maleficent was talking 'bout," He started to drag her to who-knows-where. "I dunno what's important to ya but you're coming with me!"

Without warning, she punched him in the face in her free hand. Pete staggered away from her, loosen his grasp to her arm and gripped his face at the hard blow, groaning in pain as she took this opportunity to get away from him.

He growled in irritation. "Heartless! Get her but don't hurt her too much!"

She frowned at his command. Does the Heartless even have that kind of intelligence to _not_ hurt her?

"JC!" The trio came running at her as they slain the Heartless that came at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She nodded at them, hiding her disappointment for not destroying the handful of Heartless for herself. "I'm fine."

"You…! You just wait!" Pete pointed at them in anger, his other hand still covering his face in pain. "Nobody, and I do mean _nobody,_ messes with the mighty Pete!"

"Sooo, _mighty_ Pete," Sora mockingly played along how Pete addressed himself. "I wonder if you deserved to be called 'mighty' when you got punched in the face by a girl."

The villain scowled at him.

"Anyway, _miiiiggghhty_ Pete," the boy purposely dragged the word, ignoring the look that was shot to him. "Would you care and tell me who lives in this tower?"

Pete gave them a look and scoffed at them. "Oh, ya don't know? Well, it's old Yen Sid."

"Master Yen Sid lives here?!" Donald exclaimed in shock as he hurriedly ran inside the tower, leaving his friends behind.

"Who's that?" JC asked, turning to Sora and Goofy in inquiry.

"Well, Yen Sid is the King's teacher!" Goofy answered for her.

"Wow, sounds powerful." Sora seemed impressed.

JC decides to join in. "Well, he does sounds like one but I have a question. Who's your king—"

For the second time of the day, she wasn't able to speak up to them when they left to enter as she was left on her own outside the tower. She hanged her hand in chagrin and sighed under her breath.

"Hey, girl!" She heard someone called out when she was about to take a step to the stairs. She turned her head to Pete. "You tell those three to expect something worse from me next time we met! _And,_ " he pointed at her. "I'll make you regret for giving me undeserving punch in the face!"

She just stared blankly at him. "You better should go, Mister _mighty_ Pete. If the person who lives in this tower is powerful as people says, you are not right to think that he had become a Heartless."

"And what makes you say that, girl?" The villain narrowed his eyes at her.

JC raised her eyebrows at him incredulously. "Does that seriously need an explanation? Alright. The fact that those three—"she pointed her thumb at the door, meant to point the trio who are already inside, "easily destroyed that Heartless Squad of yours, and the fact that you easily faltered from my _weak_ punch, it makes sense why you wanted a bodyguard."

"What?!"

"Have you ever thought why Mister Yen Sid didn't come out from his tower despite how small the land is? I'm sure your answer will be, 'well, because he's afraid to face me, that's what!'" She imitated Pete's voice. "Well, you are wrong. He didn't come out in his tower because _you_ are not worthy enough to face _him._ "

"Why, you—!?"

"Like I said, _Pete._ You should go. The next time you search for a bodyguard, make sure that they are the same level as _you_."

JC didn't wait for a response from the other party as she entered the tower, following the trio inside and gently closed the door behind her.

"You took so long to enter, JC!" Sora greeted her inside. "Did Pete said something at you?"

She shrugged. "Nothing special. Just exchanged a few words."

"I never expected to run into Pete here!" Goofy joined their conversation. "To think he's not just messing around with our world but here too…"

"Pete's a little late to the party." Donald shook his head. "We already defeated Maleficent."

"So it is true, then? That you defeated Maleficent?"

Sora put his hand behind his head with a grin. "Yeah. We struggled a bit against her but we managed."

She put her hand under her chin, humming thoughtfully at his words. She should be relieved at this news but she can't help but feel an unsettling feeling in her gut. Maleficent can be shrewd in her own way. Just because they defeated Maleficent doesn't mean she's completely gone. The loopholes of resurrections can exploited in her own way.

"Why does that make you worry? Do you know her?" Sora asked with tilted head.

JC dropped her hands to her sides. "Nothing. I knew her in the past… I just can't believe that she was defeated."

Donald glanced at her suspiciously. "You knew Maleficent? What is your relationship with her?"

She took a moment to stare at them. From Sora's expectant look to Goofy's blinking naive eyes and Donald frowning expression. She took a deep breath.

"Maleficent is my adoptive mother."

The trio stood frozen, stunned at the revelation.

"WHAT?!"

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"SORA, GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE MIGHT BE AN ACCOMPLICE TO MALEFICENT LIKE PETE!"

JC held her hands in front of her. "I no longer had contact to her anymore ever since I was a kid. I ran away when I found out that she was just using me."

"…and how can you prove that?"

She looked at Donald in thought. She had no way to prove that she no longer communicates with Maleficent.

"…I'll give you my notebook to prove that." She decided.

"Are you sure about that, JC?" Goofy looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure that we can just snoop around in your journal?"

"I don't care if you read it all the time, I'm not that easily offended." She shrugged. "Besides, I have no reason to lie."

The trio looked among themselves, silently communicating with each other. After a few moments of eye-talking, Sora stepped forward and smiled at her.

"Sure! Since those three, uh… Hayner, Pence and Olette trusted you, we have no reason to turn you away!"

"Sora!" Donald exclaimed at him.

"What? At least she told us that Maleficent was her mother. She was being forward about it."

"But we can't easily trust her either! What if she suddenly betray us and left us?"

"Hey." JC cut them off. "I'm not even part your rag-tag team. Why are you all suddenly acting as if I am one of yours?"

Donald stood stunned, realizing his own words.

"Hey, guys…" Goofy attempted to break the tension. "I think we should go to Yen Sid. There must be a reason why the King wanted us here."

Donald nodded. "Right. The King."

As if the argument never happened among them, the four moved forward in silence in the spiral set of stairs.

"I'm sorry about that, JC." Sora whispered beside her. "You know, Donald is just being… Donald."

"It's okay. Being told that your companion had a mother who is villain does that every time."

The boy laughed at her dry joke. "Yeah, it is. Are you sure that we haven't met before?"

JC pat him in the head. "Probably, probably not. There are infinite possibility that we may or may not have met."

Sora looked up to her, unimpressed. "Seriously? Riddles?"

"Anyway," she ignored Sora's look. "Is this the right time to tell me about your king?"

"Uh…" Goofy trailed off, glancing at Donald beside him.

"No." The duck firmly said.

"Okay." JC said as they continued their walk.

Silence sprang around the group as they walked forward at the top of the tower.

* * *

 _Maleficent, mistress of all evil. JC was found by the villain, orphaned and alone at the side of the road. For some unknown reason, the mistress decided to take her in her care and watched her grow until in her pre-teen._

 _JC still doesn't why she was taken under her but, despite the villainous actions that she did, she was at least grateful caring for her and the dysfunctional love she received._

 _Maleficent, claiming to have the powers from hell—maybe perhaps the villain 'cared' whom she mentored of the girl as she continued to search as a sideline quest to her conquering grand quest of taking over the world._

 _What a twisted relationship._

 _File Discussion – Anthem of Atonement._

* * *

 **A/N:** we are still in the "introductory" stage of the story. The next chapter will probably be the last one. And after that, is the start of the "good stuff" of the story.

Satisfied with the chapter or nah? Please let me know and leave a review!

 **Edited (6/19/10):** added some missing words.


	5. Bad Habit

OST - Fukasawa Hideyuki (Mahoutsukai no Yoru/Witch of the Holy Night)

* * *

 **Music Atonement:** making a fuss

* * *

 **Main Point 4:** Bad Habit

* * *

Seeing others hung up at the news of Maleficent being her adoptive mother, JC can feel the numbing silence of the trio kind of unnerving. It is true that she had no reason lie to them but she had no real reason to tell them the truth either. She felt a twinge of regret. Perhaps she didn't do right thing after all, it even caused a discord to Sora and Donald.

Scratching her head of what she should do, she looked over to the trio as they killed Heartless on their own. They are still at the spiral stairs ascending forward to the top to meet the sorcerer named Yen Sid. But whenever they take a step foot forward, Heartless will always appear like a shadow as an unnecessary obstacle. At first, it made her wonder why they always appear but then, she remembered.

 _This must be Pete's Heartless Squad he was talking about._ She thought in acknowledgement.

Despite her silent observation, one Heartless apparently had no patience to wait and watch JC in her musing as it lunged after her. Seeing them in her peripheral vision, she sidestepped away from the Heartless, twirled around before she stabbed it with her knife, effectively destroying them as they fade away in black fog under her weapon.

"That's quite a lame weapon you got there."

She looked up to Sora's voice, seeing him destroying multiple Heartless at once with his key-like sword. She replied,"As long as it works for me, it's fine."

Sora arched an eyebrow to her. "Really? Is a knife really that effective to them?"

She brought her knife closer to her face, inspecting the blade. "As long as it's sharp, it'll be fine. Besides," she pointed at his weapon using her knife. "I have a question. Why does that key of yours every time you defeat a Heartless suddenly spawned a floating heart before they disappeared in the air?"

The boy blinked at her in bewilderment before he looked at his Keyblade. "That is… actually a good question." He turned to his friend. "Donald, Goofy. Do you know about it?"

Goofy shook his head. "No, we didn't. The king didn't told us about it either."

"Really." JC was about to open her mouth but closed it once she saw Donald's glare aimed at her. Geez, does he really hate her that much?

But then an idea came to her. "Unrelated topic but," she looked over the trio. "As I remember, you're adventurers, right? And during those journeys, you were able to defeat Maleficent?"

The boy destroyed the last of Heartless before he nodded. "That's right."

JC unsheathe her knife behind her in a pouch. "I see." She said as she walked ahead from them.

"…what is it that you wanted to know?" Sora followed after her, Donald and Goofy right behind him.

"I am just curious." She said inexplicably.

"O…kay." Sora trailed off with a confused frown on his face.

She stopped. "Aren't you suspicious, Sora?" She said to him without turning around.

"What?"

"Aren't you suspicious that I may be a bad person? After all, Maleficent was my mother."

"What are you talking about?" The boy asked, getting increasingly confused at her sudden change of behavior. "Like I told you, we have no reason to turn you away. Those three back in Twilight Town trusted you, right?"

"But what if I break those trust, Sora? Would you still _not_ turn me away?" She turned around to face him, her face emotionless and blank. "Listen, Sora. Not all promises can be kept nor trusts can be maintained forever. Sometimes, you have to sacrifice some piece of you in exchange for something greater."

Sora blinked, bewildered at her words. "JC, you're scaring me. What is it that you are trying to say?"

She stared at the trio in front of her. Sora's curious yet distressed gaze looking up to her, Goofy's confused expression and Donald's alarmed posture as his hand gripped his staff in alert. Seeing them focusing their attention to her, she felt a chuckle escape from her and then another and then another as it gradually turned into a pleasant laugh.

"…JC?"

She tried to calm herself. "Nothing, nothing… it just…" a snort escaped from her, taking a quick at the trio. "It's your face…!"

Her laughter echoed at the walls as Sora and Goofy looked at each other with tilting heads in confusion. Donald flapped his wings in frustration. "You stop that!"

"I am so sorry, Donald." Her laughter dissipates into giggle. "It was a bad habit of mine. Every time someone give a cold shoulder, I would give the same treatment."

"So, it was just you messing around with us?" Goofy tried to clarify as she nodded at him.

"I was. Once again, I am sorry about that. I meant no bad intentions for it."

"You know," Sora crossed his arms. "That was uncalled for, JC. I thought you were turning against us there."

She hummed in thoughtfully. "Was I that convincing?"

"You were! You actually scared us there!" Goofy said before he laughed, turning to Donald. "I'm sure Donald was about to cast Thundara at ya if you continue it further."

JC recoiled. Okay, that bit kinda scared her for a bit. The idea being struck by lightning magic is unpleasant to think about...

"You bet!" The duck agreed which confirmed her fears. "If you do that again, you will no longer be our friend!"

She blinked at his words. "Friend? Does that mean we're clear with each other?"

Donald joined his arm-wings together in his chest. "What, you don't want it?"

"No. It's just, uh, kinda unexpected. That's all."

The duck stared at her for a while, impatiently tapping his webbed feet before he heavily sighed. "I was thinking about your words, about you saying having no reason lie to us. Sora was right. At least, you were being straightforward about it."

She shrugged. "Like you said, I had no reason to hide about it. Being honest at everything makes my life easier… at least."

Sora stepped forward between them. "Alright, alright, you two, stop that. Donald, did you already forgot what you said to me when we first met?"

Donald looked at him. "…what?"

"No frowning, no sad faces!"

Goofy joined in. "And as the saying goes by, 'Honesty is the best policy.' So, whatever JC told us about Maleficent being her mother, she was being direct about it to us."

Donald smiled at them. "That's right!" he turned to her. "I am sorry about it for being so quick to turn you away."

JC patted him on the head. "No worries, Donald the Duck. If anyone hears about that, they would do the same thing. No one blames you for it."

Donald flailed his wings in irritation. "Don't pat me on the head!"

"You know, JC," Sora started as he put his hands behind his head. "You should smile a lot. Being happy suits you very well."

She looked at him in surprise, taken back by his words before her eyes softened. "Thanks, Sora."

 _It's been a while since I heard that from someone._

"Anyway," she continued, looking over the trio. "Is this the good time for me to ask about your King?"

"Oh, right. You were asking about that earlier, didn't ya?" Goofy said thoughtfully.

"I did." JC said before she turned to Donald. "If wasn't for the certain duck, I would have gotten my answer."

"Hey!"

"Well," Sora started. "To tell you about the King—"

" _Heartless!_ "

Hearing Donald's warning, all of them immediately assumed a battle stance back to back among each other.

"I think we may have stayed this spot too long." JC said.

Sora nodded at her. "Right. Guys, I think we should go forward after this!"

Donald sighed in aggravation. "Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't even changed one bit!"

Goofy laughed despite the situation. "Well, it's a good thing were on the job, then."

"So the worlds still aren't at peace after all?" Sora asked.

"Well, whatever your problem is," JC interrupted. "I'm sure the master of this tower might have some answers."

"Right!"

And once and for all, the four of them jumped forward to destroy the Heartless before they ascended forward to their destination.

* * *

 _JC's bad habit. Due to her seemingly lack of empathy, imitating someone is her way to understand another. Using her observation, she would find a reason why they were feeling that way and the effect after it._

 _And her subject of observation came from a person whom she partially met and observed far away._

 _And the name of that subject is named…_

 _Roxas._

 _File Discussion – Anthem of Atonement._

* * *

 **A/N:** okay, the next chapter is the _last_ chapter of this prologue/introductory arc. I just want to reconcile and interact the characters each other a bit.

Confession: I don't have much exposure to Disney properties so please yell at me if I mischaracterize the character/s in this chapter and/or later chapters.

Satisfied with the chapter or nah? Please let me know and leave a review!

 **(EDITED: 6/19/19)**


	6. Anthem of Atonement

**A/N:** kinda skimmed the scene at the beginning. I don't want to copy-paste everything from the game. Despite that, this still have 2k+ words lol.

OST – Fukasawa Hideyuki (Mahoutsukai no Yoru/ Witch of the Holy Night)

* * *

 **Music Atonement:** Imbalance/Blue

* * *

 **Main Point 5: Anthem of Atonement**

* * *

When they arrived at the top of the tower and met the Yen Sid, JC stayed at the corner, her arms crossed to her chest and leaning at the wall as she listened to the explanation of the sorcerer.

The old man first asked the whereabouts of the King which JC still haven't known about as the trio answered him. Hearing those answers from them (trio), he decided that he, himself will instruct them on their journey instead of the King, saying Sora as being the key connected to everyone.

While all this talk about the key continues between them, the familiarity of its appearance made her thought. For some reason, along with the nagging feeling from the back of her head, she sensed some familiarity to it. During her stay at the Twilight Town, she can vaguely remember someone wielding the same weapon that Sora currently holds in his hand. But that is not all. Someone, or something reminds her of it in the past—a memory of a withdrawn past that she can't no longer remember. She was confused at this. She was sure that haven't met someone who had a similar weapon.

… _or_ _is she?_

She snapped out of her trance, hearing a loud 'wak!' in surprise from Donald. She looked up and saw models of Heartless, Nobodies and people wearing familiar cloak standing in the room. She glanced at the people in cloaks as it reminds her of someone.

 _They were quite pesky to her ever since she arrived in Twilight Town…_ she thought, obviously disgruntled despite not showing it in her face.

Yen Sid explained to the trio about the Heartless first, and then the Nobodies but the information of Dusk was new to her since she didn't know about it, assuming that they are the same as the Heartless with a slight difference of them (presumably) developed their own "self".

But the next information was a big shock for her.

"These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies." Yen Sid gestured to the dark cloaked people.

… _what?_ She stood stunned at the new info. They were Nobodies? But how? She thought in confusion as she remembered them bothering her about joining them in ranks or something. _Organization XIII_ , she repeated. _How come they come to her when she, a normal being, being invited by a bunch of Nobodies to join them?_

Yen Sid continued his explanation, telling them that these certain Nobodies had a goal in mind—perhaps the reason why they formed an organization in the first pace. And sensing these dangers, the King journeyed forth and traveled world to world, seeking answers of the mystery of the Organization XIII.

She frowned in thought. Really, what was their purpose of approaching her when she's not a Nobody herself? Their goal they had in mind with her was a headscratcher.

After that explanation, the sorcerer insist a change of clothes for Sora with the three good fairies at the other room. The trio went there, gladly accepting the offering from the elderly. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Yen Sid turned his attention to her.

"I believed that those three forgot to introduce you to me." The master of the tower stood up.

She put her hands to her chest with a slight tilt in front of her head. "My name is Joyous Cheetah. JC for short. It is nice to meet you, Mister Yen Sid." JC introduced herself.

The old man hummed. "It isn't your true name, isn't it?"

She looked up in surprise, taken back before she inclined her head again. "It isn't. It may be not my true name but it is the name that I had taken ever since I have arrived in Twilight Town."

The sorcerer spoke the truth. JC, or specifically, Joyous Cheetah is not her real name. And questioned true name of hers, it was already in the sea of memories, perhaps drowned since she can no longer remember it. Oh, well, it's not that important to her; instead, she chose a name that was vague yet at the same time, very clear. The name of ridiculousness itself—Joyous Cheetah. And the embarrassment she felt upon discovering it, she later renamed herself as JC. But there's still not much of a difference whatsoever about it and she cursed herself for the lack of creativity.

"It _is_ the name you _chose_ to take." Yen Sid corrected her. "I'm sure you must have realized at the missing holes in your memories, aren't you?"

She blinked at the old man, amazed. "Are you clairvoyant, Mister Yen Sid?"

"Not really." He denied, closing his eyes. "The stars are guiding me at your well-being. And according to them, you are searching for a path of redemption, right?"

JC laughed inwardly. Pete wasn't lying about this Old Man being a powerful sorcerer. He even had the stars lending him a hand to see things that he shouldn't have business with.

"It is, Mister _Master._ " She nodded before she tilted her head. "But what does have my memories have to do with it?"

"Your heart is missing a part, young lady. It was forcibly taken from you, causing your memories to leave a hollow fragment in your mind." He explained, approaching before he put his hand to her chest. "And because of it, darkness almost overtook your heart, nearly turning yourself into a Heartless."

She gaped at him before looking at his hand to her chest. "What…?"

"But fortunately, you didn't. You have a strong will, young lady—and thanks to that, you didn't corrupt yourself to the darkness."

"I…" She blinked, trying to process the information. "I nearly turned into a Heartless…?"

Yen Sid walked away from her, making his way at the window as he gazed outside. "Your heart is unstable, young girl. Perhaps there was a reason why your memories—a part of your heart was forcibly casted away from you."

JC mulled over this. She nearly turned into Heartless… an evidence that there much darkness in her heart—which she had already suspected much since her time as a 'killer' in her former world. And her memories… according to the Old Man's words, a portion of her heart is missing which it amplified her chance to turn into a Heartless. She thinks back her time in Twilight Town. _If she didn't meet those three back then, she might have been a Heartless by now…_

"Is it possible to…'fix' my heart, Mister?" She brought her hands to her chest, thinking about the bonds she had created from the town.

"Possibly." He simply answered. "Instead, if you are struggling of finding a path in your redemption, perhaps I can help you with it."

"You are?" She frowned at him.

"No need to be suspicious," He held out a hand. "Those who are friends of the Keyblade's chosen are not my enemies."

After that, he flicked his hand with a snap before she felt something appear in her left wrist. She brought it up to see a bracelet that doesn't seem to touch her skin at all—seemingly floating around her wrist.

"That one you have there is the Posthumous Bangle. It records the anthem of worlds of those who wanted to redeem themselves—their Anthem of Atonement."

"Anthem of… Atonement?" She glanced at him away from the said bangle.

"A year ago, almost all worlds was taken to the realm of darkness. But thanks to the efforts of Sora, Donald and Goofy, they were able to reclaim it back to the place of where it was." The sorcerer walked to his chair and sat on it. "Every worlds have different hearts. Every core of each world beats in its world. And your job, young lady," He gestured to her. "Is to listen to the worlds as they cry, laugh, and smile, singing their hearts out for their atonement and record it to your bangle."

She glanced down at her wrist. "Every world had hearts on their own?"

"It is and it is quite a colossal one." He nodded as he stared pointedly at her. "Perhaps, in the search of your path of redemption, you will be able to find your own Anthem of Atonement."

 _My… Anthem of Atonement, huh?_ She thoughtfully looked at the bangle floating in her wrist. What the Old Man did for her was already more than enough. In her stay in Twilight Town, she was more than just lost sinner trying find her way of redemption. And with the bangle she was given, an opportunity comes to her—finally. She felt her heart swell, a feeling of relief came to her. Who would look away at the opportunity that is literally dangling in front of her?

Wait, does that mean—

"I have to go with Sora and others in his journeys?"

Yen Sid nodded to her. "Naturally. Since you will venture world to world, Sora is your perfect companion."

She hummed thoughtfully.

" _Wait, did I hear that right!? JC will come with us!?"_

She turned around to see Sora from the door in his new garments beaming at her.

"Yes. It would seem so." JC said while scanned over his clothes. "You look good, Sora."

He grinned at her brightly. "Thanks."

"Now that you will venture with them," Yen Sid flicked his wrist as box materialized at the table. "I believe that change of clothes is needed in your journey."

JC stared at him suspiciously. "Did you predict this, Old Man?" She voiced out while ignoring Donald screaming 'It's Master Yen Sid!' at the background.

He shook his head with a smile. "No. The stars only guide me."

She gave him an unimpressed look before she sighed. "Thanks for this, by the way." She waved her left wrist at him.

He only responded with his hand on his chest and an inclination of his head.

"So," Sora jumped on her, forcibly crouched her down with his arm on her shoulder. "What made you decide to come with our journey?"

Despite her position, she ruffled his hair. "I hope you like long stories."

Unfazed at her messing with his hair, he just smiled. "Sure! I can take that!"

JC felt the corner of her lips curled, seeing a beaming smile on his face. Was she blessed with meeting Sora on the way? Yes, she truly does.

In the corner of her eyes, a sight of a certain raven flew over outside the window. Her heart skipped a beat.

 _No way, was that… Diablo?_

Shaking her head, she made a silent prayer to herself, praying that Maleficent would just stay dead.

Erasing the negative thoughts from her head, she waited at the side for trio to have some space as they spoke with Yen Sid. They spoke of their future journeys, warning them of stronger enemies that they will face soon as they nodded at him at his words. After that, bright-colored ship named 'gummi ship' suddenly appeared from outside which slightly startled JC at its massive size.

Heeding their farewell to the old sorcerer—just as she was about to follow the trio inside the ship, Yen Sid called out to her. She turned back to him as she saw him waving towards her to come forward.

"I forgot to activate the bangle." The old man said before he touched the bangle from her wrist. Golden sparks spread around it, coveting it before disappearing. "There. Off you go now."

She stared at the bracelet confusingly and looked to Yen Sid for clarification but time didn't spare them for a question as the ship's engine roared back to life behind her. "O…kay. Don't you dare start forgetting things like that because you nearly ceased my head start path of redemption."

"Don't worry, I would not."

Running back to the ship, she jumped into it and looked back to Yen Sid as she nodded at him in farewell.

And then, she saw his mouth move, uttering words under his breath—

" _May your heart be your guiding key."_

—as the nagging feeling from her head returned once again.

* * *

 _JC's memories. She didn't know that she was actually carrying missing memories with her. Rather, she was ignorant when or how it happened. The beginning of this realization started when the 'nagging' kept bothering her whenever 'something' is overlooked._

 _Despite these circumstances, she didn't care about this. After all, she is still 'her'—her identity still not forgotten; it is simply lost._

 _File Discussion – Anthem of Atonement._

* * *

 **A/N:** gah, this chapter felt rushed. I guess this what would happened if you write when your brain nearly had a meltdown lol. This was supposed to be posted together with last chapter but I guess I gave up haha.

Now that the next chapter is the start of the 'good stuff', since this story have different 'titles' on it, here's a handy guide for you:

 **[Point:]** – this chapter is random, but most likely a chapter for character-focused/character-driven story (like in the beginning of this story).

 **[Main Point:]** – follows the plot points of the story.

 **[Singular Point:] –** follows the adventures in Disney worlds. (ex. **Singular Point – Port Royal 1: Jack Sparrow** )

 **[Trance Point:] –** a chapter focused on dreams.

 **[Reminiscent Point:]** – flashback chapter.

Originally, there was supposed to be **[Singular Corruption Point:]** but due to some changes of concept, it was removed. Dunno; maybe it will come back/use it again.

Satisfied with the chapter or nah? Please let me know and leave a review!

 **(EDITED: 6/19/19)**


	7. Distant Memory

OST – Keita Haga (Fate/Grand Order)

* * *

 **Music Atonement:** Corridor of Memories

* * *

 **Reminiscent Point 1:** Distant Memory

* * *

It was peaceful day in the town of [—].

The smiles and giggles of the people plastered to their faces, the merchants enthusiastically shouting their goods to pull people in their products and busy-body crowds almost bumping each other's shoulders as they walked.

 _There must be an occasion,_ someone would probably thought but to the locals, this is a normal sight. This what makes the [—] Town different among other towns throughout the world, such a sight like this is not an outsider would see.

In fact, this was the thought of a certain young man observing active town in awe.

Surveying every product in every stall, he was impressed at the fresh fruits and vegetable presented by the merchants. They were not lying at the product being high-quality that they would so proudly boasted, the expectation was met by the young man as he tasted a free sample from them.

It wasn't just fruits and vegetable advertised by the market—stalls of weapons, jewelries, street foods, and among other things was there all at once! The young man was pleased at the sight of the positive nature that the market brings. The benefits of such adventurer, it is!

Next, he observed the neighbors; the people living at the town as he surveyed for any threats around after he strolled around in the market—his stomach pleasantly full at the massive sample that was given to him. Glancing in every houses, he was impressed at the innovative designs using the markings of the wood as painting of the house, making it deceptively look like a stacked up logs. This town must have love nature, he assumed before he arrived at a playground.

Looking up at the skies above, he just realized it was already noon, judging by the position of the sun above him. As fatigue seemingly to take over him, he walked towards the swing set and took a seat. He let out a breath and closed his eyes to rest.

"Oh."

A presence snapped him up in alarm, raising his head as his sight was met with the appearance of a bright-haired young girl standing in front of him.

"That's my spot." The girl simply said, equally staring back at him.

Rapidly blinking in his spot, he realized that the girl was talking about the swing he was currently sitting. "Oh, I'm sorry! Here, I'll stand up—"

The girl grabbed his hand before he could get away. "No. Don't worry about it. I can sit on the other one. My name was not carved on that seat."

He blinked as he slowly sat back at the swing. "O…kay."

He followed his gaze at the young girl as she walked around him and sat on the swing beside him.

"Are you new here, mister?" The bright-haired girl began, turning her head to him.

He scratched his cheek, laughing in embarrassment. "Was it that obvious?"

She started to kick the ground as she swung a bit. "Everyone knows everyone here, mister. For a small town like this, it is unforgettable to see same faces every day."

He hummed thoughtfully. "Does that same goes to you too?"

She nodded. "Yes. Even though this is not my hometown, months of staying here made me realize that."

"You're not from here?"

"I'm not. Carabosse took me in."

"Who's that?"

She slowly blinked. "Adoptive mother."

"Oh." He said in response as the girl strongly swung in the swing set with creaking sounds of chain making friction, providing the silence between them.

He turned his head to the girl. "Were you always alone?"

She kicked the ground, gaining more momentum for the swing. "Not always. I play with others if they're available. They're with their parents at the market."

"Oh." He looked down at the ground, seemingly contemplating at something before he huffed and stood up. "Okay kid, stop swinging. I have to give you something."

She turned to look in confusion as she firmly planted her feet on the ground. "Okay. But before you do that, shouldn't we introduce each other?"

He blinked in realization before he laughed. "Right, right. What's your name, kid?"

She frowned at him. "Shouldn't _you_ introduce yourself first?"

"Nah, kid. I don't easily give my name to strangers, especially to kids like you."

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one to say that?"

"Gosh. How much sass was stored into you, kid?"

She glanced at him with a frown. "…my what?"

He waved his hand. "Nevermind that. Okay, since you refuse to say _your_ name, then _I'll_ name you!" He saw her blinked in surprise but he continued nonetheless. "Let's see, hmm… That's right! _Princess!_ "

She tilted her head. "Princess?"

He smiled at her. "That's right, _Princess!_ "

She glanced around in confusion written on her face before she glance back at him. "Where did you get that idea?"

He gave a look. "It's in your appearance." He touched her bangs. "Straight bangs, straight fringes and straight bright _red_ hair! The appearance of a princess! Anyone would mistake you for a royalty."

"Stop that, mister. I'm not a princess." She said to him uncomfortably at his words.

"Right, right." He quickly settled down. "In exchange for naming you, now it's your turn to name me!"

She looked at him, unimpressed. "Is it really necessary?"

"Of course, names are important." He nodded before he quickly added. "Even though they are fake, names are names!"

She looked ahead in contemplation, seemingly frustrated before she sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it." She said in irritation before she looked up to him with a thoughtful tilt of her head. "Hmm… Zen."

"Zen?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Your… hair reminds me of it."

He nodded in understanding. "Alright, then. _Zen._ " He cleared his throat. "Then let me introduce myself." He held out his hand to her. "My name is Zen, nice to meet you."

She stared at his hand for a moment before she looked to him and joined her small hand. "I'm Princess. Nice to meet you."

"Yes. It is nice—"

She quickly snatched her hand from him. "Anyway, what is it that you want to give?"

He sighed in defeat. Taking a step back, he held his hand up as he summoned ounce of magic to his upside down palm. Light particles started to gather in his hand before a form suddenly took an appearance from his hand, grasping it like a weapon.

 _A key-like weapon._

He knelt in front of her as he saw her gasping in shock, stepping back from him in surprise. Despite the distance between them, he held the hilt of the key to her.

"On my hand, a Key shall bond. Exchanging of names, the makings of a wielder… so long as you have the making, in this simple act of giving, a successor shall be chosen. In this bond, in the act of receiving… no boundary shall hold you back in your quest. By the will of heart, a Keyblade shall rise to defend."

She started in fascination. "What is that?"

"A Keyblade. A special weapon that can lock and unlock everything as long as it exist."

She suddenly dejected. "Special…" she muttered under her breath before she looked up at him. "You're… giving me that?"

He smiled. "Not now, but soon."

"Then I'll refuse it."

He widened his eyes in surprise, gaping at her before he recovered himself. "You don't?"

"I'm tired of being 'special', Mister Zen." She sighed at him. "People always told me that I am 'special' when I just wanted to live normally like others in here." she paused, looking at him. "I'm sorry, Mister Zen. I can't accept that weapon of yours."

"Oh no, it's okay." He unsummoned his Keyblade, feeling disappointed. "I thought I had finally found my apprentice…"

She stared at him for a moment when he said before she bowed her head to him. "I'm truly sorry." She apologized before she lifted her head with a slightly smile. "After all, I can't just accept things from a stranger, right?"

He laughed. "You're right. Wait—"he abruptly paused in realization. "You still treat me like a stranger?!"

"We just met. Of course, I would still treat you one."

"Why you—"He stopped himself before he cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm leaving this world—I mean, this town. Be good, kid."

She blinked at him, his back towards her. "Okay, then. Bye, bye." She waved at him.

He gave her a backward wave. "Bye, bye." He said as he walked away from her.

He continued his stroll around the town, searching for a good spot to fly away in this world. Seeing no more threats at the town, already reaching the conditions of his mission, he looked back at the direction of the playground as an image of a bright-haired girl came to his mind.

Why did he choose her to become his apprentice? Simple. She carries a strong heart with her—perhaps _too_ strong for her age. And the thing he noticed from her is that she seems to have an unstable heart, bearing a firm darkness yet brittle light inside her heart—coexisting to each other without corrupting on one another. He sighed in disappointment. She would have become a strong Keyblade wielder if she accepted his proposal.

Oh well, it was her choice to not become one.

Those were his last thoughts from this world as he set off to another one.

From a peaceful town of [—].

* * *

 _Are you secluding yourself behind a locked door?_

 _Begin to count the amount of grief numbering seven until you fall asleep_

 _I saw a black bird fly,_

 _A small cat had passed by and vanished._

 _I screamed as my heart withered, facing retribution_

 _The flames once burned the images in my mind_

 _While they were still unclear._

 _If they will scorch me once more_

 _Then I'll search for love. I'll wait for that shooting star to come back_

 _Even if the days where we had cried comes crumbling down on us._

— _a fragmented passage of anthem for Joyous Cheetah —_

* * *

 **A/N:** wew, what a chapter. I'll "disappear" for a while from this story since I have to continue writing my other story too (;_;). Don't worry, I'm not gonna go in hiatus.

The hair that "he" was talking about is the Hime Cut according to the tropes. Search it up if you don't know.

Satisfied with the chapter or nah? Please tell me and leave a review!

 **(EDITED: 4/3/19 - I really, _really_ like this chapter now that I've reread this compared to the previous chapter lol.)**


	8. Peace Talks

**A/N:** This feels like a filler chapter lol. Happy reading!

OST – Keiichi Okabe (Yuki Yuna is a Hero)

* * *

 **Music Atonement:** Daisy

* * *

 **Main Point 6:** Peace Talks

* * *

JC blinked at the mirror, inspecting her new outfit given by the old sorcerer. She's currently wearing a grey sleeveless trench coat with a dark tube top underneath and black fitted pants along with fingerless gloves. She looked at herself in every angle and turned around, her long braided flying around her. Adjusting her trench coat once again, she can't help to herself but feel comfortable at the new outfit. The old man definitely knows how to make people look good.

Hearing the commotion outside, she turned her head at the door from her newly assigned room. It has been a while since they started arguing—or something similar like that—whether they should land the ship to Twilight Town or move on to the next one. While she had no worries on landing to Twilight Town, but she did wonder why they are arguing about it. Sighing at their predicament, she decided to distract them for a time being as she opened the door.

"Hey guys, how do I look?" She asked them, leaning her arm at the door frame while putting her other hand to her hips as she successfully stopped the commotion.

Goofy nodded with hum. "You look really good, JC! It suits you very well."

She tilted her head with a faint smile. "Thanks, Goofy."

"You-you look good, JC! I like it!" Sora nervously gave her a smile as he hesitantly looked away from Donald.

"Sora! Don't change the subject!" The duck angrily said.

"I'm not changing my mind either! We go back to Twilight Town!" Sora rebutted.

"Sora, we can always go back there later! We have a mission!"

"How about now? So that we can—"

JC looked back and forth at their argument before she decided to interrupt them. "Hey." She successfully stopped them. "Why are you arguing about this?"

Donald pointed at the boy. "Sora wanted to go back to Twilight Town for no good reason!"

JC turned her head to Sora for an explanation. "It's not 'no good reason'! I wanted to go back there because I wanted to!"

She frowned. "Sora, you know that's not a good argument. What is _your_ reason?"

Sora turned to her and opened his mouth. But then he froze before he looked away in embarrassment. She tilted her head in confusion at his behavior.

"I…" He started. "I wanted Hayner, Pence and Olette to see you…"

JC was taken back. "Me?"

"Yeah. Back there, you were arguing with Hayner because you didn't properly say goodbye to them, right?"

"Well, yeah… But I don't think I was even 'proper' to them this whole time so…" She crossed her arms. "Is that your reason, Sora?"

He looked down, his ears visibly red. "Well, yeah… It was quite lame, isn't it?"

She gave him a look. "You bet it is." She said matter-of-factly before she put her hand to his shoulder. "Sora, I appreciate your thoughts about it but that's unnecessary. Those three can take care of themselves without me. Hell, they don't even depend on me most of the time." She grasp his shoulder tightly. "So, don't worry about it. Now that I'm not there, I'm sure that they won't suffer anymore from the bad talks from other people that I have suffered."

Sora blinked at her words. "What…?"

"If you're still confused where to go, I'll give you a choice." She continued as she lifted a finger. "The mission to search for the King." She lifted a second finger. "Or a shallow reason to go back to them."

He sighed at her. "The mission for the King…"

She nodded at him before she turned to the animal duo. "Speaking of the King, _when_ of all times can I know about _your_ majesty?"

Goofy laughed, scratching his cheek. "Well…"

JC sat through all of the talks about their King. She found out that their King—named Mickey is also a Keyblade Warrior like Sora and a Keyblade Master. In their first journey, their original mission was to search for 'key' like their King said and met Sora. And then, Sora joined their journey, traveling worlds to worlds locking World's keyhole to prevent the Heartless overwhelming the world while searching for his friends, Riku and Kairi. Apparently, she also found out that Donald is a Court Magician and Goofy is the Captain of the Royal Knights back in their world.

"Oh, so…" She put her hand to her chin, humming thoughtfully. "You're currently searching for your King because the world is still in danger or something?"

"You're not wrong, I guess…" Sora shrugged. "But Riku is with him so I'm searching for him."

"Ah…" She nodded. "You were able to save Kairi, right?"

He hummed in agreement, putting his hands behind his head. "I did. And now she's back home."

"'I did', he says…" Donald seemed to be annoyed before he turned to JC. "Can't you believe what he did to save her?"

This caught her attention. "What?"

"He stabbed himself with a Keyblade, freed his and Kairi's heart and turned into a Heartless!"

She widened her eyes in shock and looked at Sora who scratched his head with an embarrassed smile before she turned again to Donald when she noticed something strange in his words.

"His and Kairi's heart?" She asked.

"Oh, that…." Goofy chuckled. "Kairi's heart was actually with Sora's heart that whole time!"

JC stared at him before she slowly glanced at Sora. "How is that possible?" She asked incredulously.

Sora hummed before shrugging. "Life gets in own way, I guess…"

She stared at him, unimpressed. _That's not how the phrase works…_

"Anyway," She started, decided to change the subject. "Where is this ship going?"

"We're going to Hollow Bastion!" Sora announced.

"Hollow Bastion, huh?" She mused as she walked around the control room, distracting herself. "You know something about there?"

"Well…"Goofy started. "One thing for sure is that's where we defeated Maleficent!

"And Ansem!" Donald quickly added.

"…oh." She wasn't able to hear Donald's words after what Goofy just said. _She was there…?_ JC wondered to herself because as far as she can remember, she had no recollection of Maleficent can travel worlds. Or perhaps, Maleficent just failed to mention it to her and doesn't want her to find out. The latter seemed to be a sound reason.

"Hey, JC, can I ask ya somethin'?"

She turned her head to Goofy. "What is it?"

"During your conversation with Sora, you mentioned something Hayner, Pence and Olette no longer suffering what you have suffered now that you are not there, what does that mean?"

"Right. I actually wondered about that too." Sora perked up between them.

"Me three." Donald joined too.

She looked over them in contemplation. Those words actually just blurted out from her without meaning to. Even though it was supposed to be words of comfort for them, it turned into a subject of curiosity to them.

To answer those question of theirs—she was supposed to be a person not meant to befriend. But despite these facts, those three tried and did managed to enter her life.

At first, she ignored them when they lurked in her 'home'. Second, she keeps noticing them hiding in the corners, peering at her curiously. The third one is where they warily approached her home and tried to talk to her. Even though she had no business with them, she thought that it would be impolite for her to turn away the 'guests' as she 'invited' them into her 'home'.

They did talk to her for a while, regarding about the talks that was spread wide around the town, confirming if she _is_ actually a killer. She didn't exactly deny about it, giving them obscured answers to fill their interest but Pence, the intelligent one in the trio (as she observed), actually caught on based on her words that she was the one destroying the creatures—Heartless and Nobodies—outside the town, preventing them from entering inside.

And that was one was the only fact she confirmed before they left.

On the second meeting, they visited her out of nowhere with gifts on hand and gave it to her before they ran away, possibly in embarrassment. Sudden visits from them became a norm to her as she found herself buying for a chest for the collections they always give to her.

 _What a strange kids..._ she thought while walking to a store.

And that's what when she found out.

The town knows they have been giving gifts to her with every opportunity that presents to them and runs towards her 'house' outside the town. And because of this, the three was treated without fair and was talked behind their back. When she found out about this, she waited for the trio to arrive and confront them about it.

 _Who cares about those talks anyway?_ Hayner shrugged it off but she argued about it.

 _Like I said, who cares? Besides, it's their fault for judging someone that they never met in the first place. Those guys are just wimps._

She tried to debate about it but Hayner had enough of it.

And she gave up.

Even since then, their visits are now frequent, at times no longer giving her gifts but only talked to each other. It was clear to them that JC is not a villain that people portrayed from another's story. She is a friend that was dear to her and walked with that fact proudly.

Because of this, they actually _unknowingly_ saved her.

Saving her from turning into a Heartless.

To answer those question of theirs—it was actually simple.

To put it simply—

"They befriended someone they shouldn't be with a bad reputation causing their reputation to lower as well."

The Trio—Sora, Donald and Goofy—slowly tilted their heads at her answer. She sighed.

"In other words, I wasn't a well-liked person in Twilight Town and they befriended me. And because they befriended me, they became not well-liked by the people in Town. Did you get it?"

They let an 'ohhhhh' under their breath and nodded at her. She gave them a pointed look.

"Are you sure?"

They nodded.

"Then tell me what you understood."

They twitched immediately after those words as they pretended to think, especially Sora. She facepalmed at their reaction. Was it really hard to understand?

In the corner of her eyes, Goofy was about to answer—

"We're about to approach Hollow Bastion!" A high-pitched voice echoed in the ship. "Buckle up, guys!"

Hearing those words, the three immediately went to their seats as they left JC standing dumbfounded at her spot.

"Uh… where should I sit?"

As if by cue, a chair pulled up like a platform between Donald and Goofy behind them.

"Uh, I guess that's that." She walked towards it and sat before her attention to them. "So, how do we land?"

"Just grab tight, JC." Donald 'whispered' to her. "Sora is not a steady pilot."

"Hey! I heard that!"

She just chuckled through her nose at their usual bickering. Despite the joke, she grabbed tight of her chair and readied herself.

"Ready, guys?" Sora turned his head to his companions behind him before he nodded and grabbed the wheel. "Ready… go—"

JC nearly bit her tongue as she felt her stomach dropped at the sudden nose dive to the world they're supposed to enter.

But despite this, this is JC's first (official) venture to a world with her own will. Compared to her sudden drop in Twilight Town. If only she was right on her mind, she would been excited at this prospect.

—if only for their messy pilot.

And then they arrived in Hollow Bastion.

* * *

 **(** _ **INTERLUDE**_ **)**

 _Quiet. Still. Hollow._

 _Their Heart beats at the sound of the void._

 _Cry. Scream. Yell._

 _A desire of their Heart for their former brilliance._

 _Shush. Whisper. Murmur._

 _Of a monster still lurking in their world._

 _Drop. Gasp. Smile._

 _For a good news has arrived to them._

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

 _An intruder has come to their world._

 _Beat. Beat. Beat._

 _No, not just an intruder but a rather singular beings._

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

 _They knows this person. A Keyblade's chosen and friends._

 _Ting. Ting. Ting._

 _There seems to be a new companion with them._

… _/…/…/_

 _Wait._

… _/…/…_

 _Is that…_

… _/…/…/_

 _No way…_

 _../../../_

 _That's…_

 _./././_

 _A Foreigner?_

 _Beat. Thump. Boom._

 _ **ROAR!**_

 _ **(END OF INTERLUDE)**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I change my mind. File Discussion will not be an every chapter thing. If it did, it would spoil lotsa things.

I really like to think that JC is a chill but strict teacher who is willing to get along and overlook with her students' bullshit haha.

Satisfied with the chapter or nah? Please let me know and leave a review!

 **(EDITED: 4/3/19)**


	9. Exclusive Item

**A/N:** What a fun chapter. This still have that 'filler chapter' feeling probably until the second half. Happy reading!

OST - Kevin MacLeod (Original)

* * *

 **Music Atonement:** Wallpaper

* * *

 **Singular Point – Hollow Bastion 1:** Exclusive Item

* * *

As soon as they set their foot in this new world (for her), JC lingered a few feet away from them as she glanced warily at the few people they crossed. Even though she knows that this was not the same as Twilight Town, where her reputation was quite infamous for being the 'Dark Witch', it still make her uneasy seeing many people at once in large area.

The trio, with all their smiles and bubbly personality, greeted everyone they familiar in the town, which is, in her personal opinion, is nothing like she expected. She did say 'many people in a large area', but it is not as large as the former town. Hollow Bastion's area, let's say, was not as organized as she can see as if it was just newly renovated from a destruction.

 _Well, Maleficent was here so…_ a thought butt in to her head and the Hollow Bastion's messy construction suddenly make sense.

Absorbed in observation of her surroundings, she snapped out of it when Sora called her name in the distance and realized that she had stopped her walking in exchange for sightseeing. Complying his call, she jogged towards them to catch them up before it faltered into a walk before she noticed an unfamiliar yet similar duck in front of them. She looked at the trio, especially Donald for clarification.

"Aye, what's this? A lass joined to your journey?" The duck in front of them spoke with an accent that caught her off guard.

"Uncle! Meet JC, the 'lass' that recently joined us." Donald introduced her before he turned her. "JC, meet my Uncle Scrooge. A businessman."

"Oh. It is nice to meet you, sir." She greeted him, inclining her head for plus. This is her first meeting a businessman in a flesh. _A duck, not to mention._

"Ey, it is a pleasure meet you too, J(ay)." Scrooge returned her bow. "How's your travel faring with them?"

"So far, it has been good."

"I see, I see." The duck nodded his sagely before he turned his attention to the trio. "I hope you three has treated the lady with fairness, you lads."

In her peripheral vision, she saw Donald subtly winced at his Uncle's words.

"Don't ya worry, Uncle Scrooge! We've been treating her quite nicely!" Goofy beside her laughed with 'A-hyuck!' as Sora nodded his head.

"Good." Scrooge turned his attention back at her. "In behalf of my sanity, I hope you looked after them—especially Donald for me, a'ight?"

JC raised an eyebrow when he gave her a teasing and winking face.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Donald protested.

When the topic of the conversation is now not on her, she turned her attention behind the old duck and saw a window full of chucks of ice piled atop of each other, then she noticed a discolored popsicle held in his hand as she watched him made a face of disgust when he licked it. She made an assumption that Scrooge may be experimenting some kind of ice cream but didn't question him about it.

Involuntarily, she turned her head to the right and saw an open shop with a familiar duck sitting behind it and a floating plush with large spherical ball above them beside the shop. She approach the plush one first.

"Are you here for synthesizing, kupo?"

JC jolted in surprise as she was caught off guard when it started to talk.

"Uh, no, I'm not." She managed to reply.

"I see, kupo… But! If you have enough materials, we can synthesize an item for you!"

"An item?"

"Yes, kupo! Seeing that you have _it_ in you, we can do it for free!"

"Huh?" She had no idea what it was talking about. "Why for free? Shouldn't I pay you normally?"

"Mm? You don't know, kupo?" It looked at her questionably as it floated towards her wrist where the bangle is. "This item is exclusive to us, kupo! This is one of our valuable synthesized item imbued with lots of magic and restriction. This one was the hardest to make, kupo. That's why we decided that when one who wears this bangle, they will have the privilege of free services from us! Isn't that great, kupo?"

"Yeah… it is." She looked at the bangle in awe and confusion as a thought came to her. "Do you know how this bangle works?"

"Hmm… I'm not really sure, kupo. All we know is that it was created for a certain unknown element type that was the hardest to wield."

"…what's the element type?"

"You seriously don't know, kupo?!" It exclaimed in shock as she felt a pang of shame for not knowing about it. "There are ten elements that exist, kupo. Namely, Fire, Ice, Thunder, Wind, Time, Space, Earth, Water, Light, and Darkness."

She nodded her head. "I see, I see. But what is this 'unknown element type' that you are talking about?"

"Well… let's see…" It hummed in thought. "Abyss? Nothingness? Darkness? No, that doesn't make sense since Darkness element already exist…"

While staring at the plush as it hummed, she saw in the corner of her eyes Sora, Donald and Goofy started to walk away after their conversation with Scrooge. "Looks like we have no time. Save the thinking when we meet again."

"I see…" It murmured under its breath as it watch JC's back when she walked it behind.

JC halted her steps as she looked back. "By the way, what's your name? I never catch it."

The moogle perked up as he floated higher as if he was increasing his volume. " _I_ am Mog, kupo! We are called Moogle!"

"Huh? Uh, okay…" JC never expected to receive two names from him. "Until we meet again, Mog."

The moogle as if for the first time, rigorously waved its arms at her. "Okay! Bye, bye!"

JC just gave him a simple wave in return before she turned her back.

When Mog finally dropped his arms, he started to float 'excitedly' as he spun, backflips and all kinds of movements that he can express in his excitement. He can't believe that he managed to meet the VIP that was talked about in their circles (moogles) and the most controversial topic whether that person actually existed or not.

When he thought back to the controversial topic, he stopped his spinning. That's right, the _most_ controversial topic. Back when he still a babe, he remembered a story of a recipe that came to a moogle to synthesize an item. When moogle saw the ingredients and procedure as they proclaimed that this would be the hardest item they'll procure, _if_ they can manage to produce it at all. But the client paid no mind about it, telling the moogle that its completion is the most important as time will not restraint it. With hesitancy and the knowing burden it will created, he accepted it and immediately started its creation.

Mog can no longer remember what happened next to the story, but one thing that is for sure is that it definitely meet its happy end since the moogle, along with the effort of the other moogles, completely it with struggles. It was never mentioned what happened to the client, whether they received it or it was given away to another customer with a high price. The story was basically a myth these day.

 _Until today._

The _Posthumous Bangle_ was not a myth, that's for sure. But the client remained a mystery still.

Yes, the bangle just a myth was thankfully debunked, thanks for a certain person.

And that person is named—

 _Named…_

 _Oh, no! I forgot to inquire her name…!_ Mog thought in horror.

* * *

 **A/N:**

There's one thing I realize that the Posthumous Bangle is kinda similar to the Atoners in Drakengard 3/Drag-On Dragoon 3. Not really similar since they sing and the bangle just records so... I was probably subconsciously inspired by Drakengard 3 when I came up with the idea lol.

How's the chapter(s) so far? Please share your thoughts... (;_;).


	10. Killer

OST – Akira Senju (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)

* * *

 **Music Atonement:** Ante Meridiem

* * *

 **Singular Point – Hollow Bastion 2:** Killer

* * *

In that strange encounter of that moogle, Mog, a series of encounters continues to come in their way as the team moved forward. At first, it was the defense mechanism, followed by the gutsy ninja named _Yuffie_ who just gave JC an afterthought gaze when she greeted the trio before she went ahead from them. Second, despite trying its best to do its own job, it quickly turned into their business to destroy the Heartless and Nobodies as it started to overwhelm the defense mechanism against the numbers of the creatures.

When they accomplished the mini-quest, they approached and arrived at a house (Merlin's house, JC recalled) as she was greeted with a sight of three people looking at the monitor with one of them furiously typing the keyboard.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!"

The ninja cheerfully introduced as the three at the monitor heard her voice and turned their heads towards them. The pretty brunette with a braid beamed at them.

"We missed you!" She smiled.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape!" The blonde-haired man smirked.

"I knew it." The other man, who looked younger than the blonde one, stepped forward. "A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time." He quickly clarified, seeing the confused look of the trio.

JC could only looked at trio before she looked back at the adults. It seems like there is still a story that was not unwrap to her.

She just stood behind them, listening to their mini-argument to each other, watching them for their reactions and laughs as they joked with each other. With her passive nature, she was okay with this. As long as the talk wasn't all about her (negatively), she's fine with being the audience and the witness of this story.

 _ **The story…**_

 _The story…_

Both her thoughts and the voice echoed in her head, along with the familiar nagging feeling. She groaned at this. What is it that she forgot this time?

"Oh! Speaking of lending a hand," JC felt her hand being tugged forward, finding herself in front of them. "Meet JC, or Joyous Cheetah. We've met her in the previous world. And due to some circumstances, she's traveling with us."

In that introduction, she just nervously glanced to them, not knowing what to do before she raised her hand for a wave. "Hello…?"

"Hello there!" The brunette greeted her, stepping forward to grasp her hands. "I'm Aerith, nice to meet you!"

"Likewise." She nodded.

"Hmm…" The blonde man hummed, moving forward after Aerith let her go as he looked at her straight in the eyes. "You… got guts, kid." That was the words he said before he introduced himself as Cid.

"Hello!" Yuffie in the side simply greeted her with a two-finger salute, which she returned with her own. But, even though she greeted her cheerfully, her smile seemed tense that she almost missed it.

"…Leon?" Aerith said, as all of them looked at the brunette man who had been not responsive to them. He seemed to snap out of his daze when he noticed them before he gave her a nod while muttering 'Leon'.

"That… was lukewarm than I thought." Sora crossed his arms in disappointment.

"Well, what were you expecting?" Aerith giggled.

"Hmm… I dunno. Something like, 'what?! Sora brought a friend?!' or something like that…"

They gave him a look. "Sora, I don't know but with you being _you_ , it is no surprise that you'll eventually bring a friend in your journey." Yuffie said matter-of-factly.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Never change, Sora. Never change." The people in the room—except for her—shook their head at the naiveté of their friend with a sigh and a smile of their faces.

"Anyway, with Sora and our new friend's help," Leon started, walking around them and opened the door. "Follow me to the bailey, there's something you need to see."

Having no choice in her situation, she shrugged and followed him out the door. But not before—

" _Sora, can we talk with you for a second?"_

—she saw the trio being stopped by the adults in the room. She considered for a split second before she decided to walk ahead of them, knowing that their conversation was only reserved for the trio and walked to the bailey and followed Leon.

Their distance to each other was a few meters ahead from her, not attempting to close the distance between them as nothing but the sound of their footsteps echoed the silence. In her position, she took the opportunity to analyze the man from his back.

The posture he exudes is the embodiment of silent, subdued confidence. His back was firm, his arms had scars that implied his experiences in the battlefield and his footwork is careful and vigilant, compared to her mute and tactical steps. Perhaps this was the first time she saw a warrior so poised that it doesn't need words to say, a warrior this passive that it _screamed_ through his form.

Compared to her clients when she was a 'killer'.

" _Kira._ " The silent warrior started, killing the silence. "Joyous Cheetah was not a name that I remember you use to bear."

JC blinked, especially at the first word he uttered. "…Kira?"

" _Your_ name. When you are a mercenary."

Their continued walked reached the stairs, descending to their destination, as she looked down in thought with frown. Kira? How awfully familiar name. Leon must be the telling the truth because of the familiarity. But how did he know her former name when she was a 'killer'—

Wait…

 _Kira… Killer…_

She really want to physically slap her forehead, realizing the similarity of these words. She really had no creative department when it comes to names, isn't she?

 _Anyway,_ she forced herself back to the topic at hand. "How did you know that, Mr. Leon?"

He sighed exasperatedly. "Don't call me mister."

She tilted her head, noticing a strange thing from him—though it was probably just her—he seemed to shudder when she called him mister.

What was they were talking about again? Oh, right, her names.

She was about to open her mouth, repeating her question without 'mister' to it but he beat her to it. "Rumors from here and there, back in my world. A 'killer' who kills without weapon. A mercenary who didn't accept money but rather information. You were quite an enigma back then, until you disappeared two years ago."

She scoffed, knowing what happened in those two years. "How can you be so sure that I was that 'killer'?"

"Yuffie met the 'killer'." She stiffened. "You are the only person she feared the most."

…Huh. That explains the strained smile, forcing herself to greet her and the glance when they first met as if she doesn't want to meet her eye-to-eye.

"…My apologies. She must have been uncomfortable earlier."

"She tried to hide it and tricked most of us. But not me, because I know her story."

Not knowing what to respond, she just scratched her cheek. But… there is one thing she's confused…

"If you know her story and my identity, why haven't you attacked me yet?" She asked, a question that was at the top of her head just now.

"…Because Sora trusted you." He answered, almost hesitantly. "He called you a friend and Yuffie seem to accept it too."

"O…kay…" Her answer came out in a confused drawl unknowingly.

What is it with Sora that people trusted him this much? To the point of not questioning her stance? She _can_ see why they did because of his personality but sometimes that goody-good-shoes character can be problem in certain circumstances, both to everyone and the one who bears it. What is it in Sora that everyone can see but she cannot? What is it?

 _Who_ is he?

"But what if," an idea came to her. "Sora wasn't here but _I_ appeared, what would you do?"

Leon was silent. Both of them were silent. They continued their walk until they reached large window, both of them approached it and JC was greeted with a strange sight.

 _Is that a… town?_ She wasn't even sure if it was, it was like buildings huddled together, and there was a large pillars at the back (at least, in their perspective) with a crossed out heart emblem on one of it.

"It depends." Leon answered. "Right and wrong are not what separates us, but rather it's our different standpoints, our perspective that separates us."

"And how would you approach me?" She tested.

"Still no different." He firmly stated. "Sora may have trusted you, doesn't mean we're not wary of you. If there is a time that you'll betray his trust…"

She really want to laugh at him if she can, but knows it was not the right timing to do it. If only he knew that she _did_ played around with Sora's trust earlier…

"Donald already assured me of that, you don't have to worry about it." _With a Thundara_ , she silently added. "But you're right. Perspective separates us from each other and without that understanding, conflict is bound to happen. That's why, being honest with everything is what I do, because I don't want that conflict to happen."

"…Huh."

She didn't attempt to look at his face after she said that. He can look at her in disgust or whatever what he was feeling now, after all, all she wanted is to be understood, not to be liked by others. Opinions of others didn't matter to her, it doesn't describe her of any way of who she is/was. Even though, they were a bit accurate about it.

What matters is her intention and her actions. That was all she wanted, and yet they cover their ears and believed what they only see.

"Speaking of honesty…" She started, breaking the silence. "Did you know that Maleficent was my mother?"

She can only see his reaction in her peripheral vision before she heard three voices calling after them.

"Leon! JC!"

Both of them turned their heads to the trio as JC noticed a strange look in Sora's eyes, looking at her with hesitance.

* * *

 _And I thought that this is the triumph_

 _That I needed to move on_

 _I've blamed everything on you_

 _It's easy to pretend_

 _That it was you who did this to me._

– _a fragmented passage of anthem for Joyous Cheetah –_

* * *

 **A/N:** i actually planned this chapter to be posted earlier, but I stalled for a while because I really want to sneak some reference(s) from final fantasy games especially the viii one. but. instead. i ended up watching the goddamn franchise starting from i to ix and now here i am.

but seriously, kudos to you who manage to recognize the (one) reference i put in here ;).

 **(EDITED: 6/19/19)**


	11. Trust

OST – Yoko Shimomura (Arrangement by Project Destati)

* * *

 **Music Atonement:** The Silent Forest

* * *

 **Singular Point – Hollow Bastion 3:** Trust

* * *

 _She's dangerous. Be careful around her, 'kay?_

Yuffie's warning echoed in his head when he looked at JC's eyes who blinked in acknowledgement at their appearance in the bailey. Earlier, they were stopped at the house to have a talk, _especially him_ , they emphasized, that they should be cautious with her. This made him tilt his head, asking about their warning was about. Yuffie responded.

" _I know her, Sora. I know who she is. She was a 'killer' back in our world with eccentric tendencies. A mercenary, to be exact. Let me repeat this once again and listen, I_ _ **know**_ _who she is."_

At first, he didn't believe it. But the second he thought about it, he was inclined to do so. Almost. He remembered back at the tower when she suddenly showed a mysterious behavior. A cold, calculating look as she suddenly acted to 'tease' him (or them) before she proceeds to laugh, a laugh that sounds suspicious hollow to his ears. She provided an excuse that it was her way of showing a 'reflective' manner whenever someone tried to show coldness to her and he accepted that. Immediately. Because he had no reason doubt her.

" _She's dangerous. Be careful around her, 'kay?"_

And there comes a warning where he can only nod, hesitantly accepting their (or Yuffie's) words. And after that, Merlin appeared with a loud 'poof' in the room, as he talked to them about their magic.

And then, they went to the bailey.

As soon as they arrive, they meet up with Leon and JC. When Sora looked at her, warning words echoed in his head, telling him to trust his gut, not his heart. He internally shook his head. _No_ , he refused. Why would he not trust her when all she showed was guided honesty?

 _Listen, Sora. Not all promises can be kept nor trusts can be maintained forever. Sometimes, you have to sacrifice some piece of you in exchange for something greater._

Another warning words came to him. Not from Yuffie or anyone from the Committee, but from the person in front of him. Words so foreign that he understood only half of that it. The reason is because _he did sacrifice himself for something greater._

And he didn't regret it. At all.

Even though that warning was supposed to make him cautious around her, it only made him determined. He inwardly apologize to Yuffie, knowing that he'll break the promise.

After all, seeing is believing… right?

"JC," He started, closing towards her. "Don't worry. You'll always be a friend."

She raised an eyebrow at him before she nodded once. "…okay, Sora."

He returned her nod before he turned his attention to the person beside her. "So, what are we here for?"

Leon, without a beat, turned his head at the window and pointed something ahead. "Look there. We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be—maybe even something better."

Something better, huh? Sora inwardly mused, looking at the situation in front of him.

"There's still a lot to do," Leon continued. "But I'm sure we can handle everything, except for that." He pointed at the familiar form of Nobodies sashaying their way to their destination—to those cramped-up buildings, surrounding by black river of…something.

 _Heartless…?_

"We'll handle 'em." Sora assured, like he always did.

"That's good to hear. So do you know what's going on, then?"

"There's this guy, Pete, who's been plotting around with the Heartless. But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes." He quickly added. "The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!" Goofy chimed in.

" _ **You called?"**_

Everyone looked around in alert, searching where the voice came from. And from his peripheral view, he saw JC running ahead before he followed after her.

"JC!"

* * *

 _Are you kidding me?!_

Those were the thoughts running through her heads as she ran at the closer source of the voice. She knows that _definitely_ know that voice. Those pesky black cloaked figures who constantly came to visit her 'home' whenever they wanted to, trying to recruit her for unknown cause. At first, she thought they were just creepy weirdos forming a cult judging from their fashion choice. But since the revelation back in the tower, she realized that they were dangerous figures; a bunch of nobodies with an ultimate plan under their belt.

But why? Why her of all people? These questions plague her mind since the revelation but decided to push it in the corners of her mind that unfortunately came resurfaced since _that man's voice_ decided to surprise them with an invisible appearance.

"JC!"

She didn't noticed Sora calling after her, looking ahead where she thought the voice came from.

" _ **You're doing well."**_ Another voice joined in.

Sora summoned his Keyblade, JC pulled out her knife, and others pulled out their weapons for an incoming attack.

" _ **This calls for a celebration…"**_

As if by cue, a couple of nobodies—Dusks—appeared at their right side. Without thinking, Donald and Goofy immediately rushed towards them.

"Wait…!" _That's not where the voice came from!_ She wanted to shout the last part but she had no choice but follow them, pushing the issue about the voice for later. As went after them, she turned her head behind. "Sor—"

She wasn't able to finish her call when she saw a bunch of Nobodies attacking both him and Leon, before they disappeared in the corner, obviously distracted from defending themselves. She clicked her tongue in disdain, turning her attention to the duo as she twirled her knife and threw it to a Nobody behind Donald who is about to attack him.

"Thanks!" The duck nodded at her.

She threw a roundhouse kick to a random Nobody before it get bashed by Goofy with his shield. "Anytime."

She quickly retrieved her knife from the already disappearing creature and slashed the creature that was about to harm her. Standing up, she prepared herself with a stance and joined the duo to the battle.

A burst of teamwork worked out among them in this sudden situation. JC would distract with a slash of her knife and kick, even punch them to redirect them to Donald for his magical finishing move—occasionally to Goofy with his shield bash. This spontaneous plan worked out pretty well for them, and before they realized, they were no longer Nobodies surrounding them.

"…Huh." JC looked around, a bit disappointed with mini-adrenaline coursing in her.

"Sora!"

She snapped her attention to the duo as she saw them running towards Sora who resurfaced at the same spot where they just stood earlier.

" _ **The Keyblade… a truly marvelous weapon.**_ " The voice echoed once again, only this time more clearly and closer. _**"Were it only in more… capable hands…"**_ Echoes of laughter followed after that, indicating that they more than two people _watching_ over them.

She slightly shuddered at the thought of it. What are they doing here and what is their plan? It didn't seem like they are just here for her… and trying to recruit her in their numbers because that is out of question.

"Show yourself!" Sora yelled, obviously annoyed at their mind games.

And the perpetrator appeared, and soon after, others appeared alongside the figure, their identities concealed with their long black cloaks. The sight of the figures who appeared voluntarily made JC caught off guard, before she started to get suspicious. This is the first time she saw them _together_ as if they are in for the occasion. But… judging what they said earlier, they probably _did_ do it cause they uttered 'calling for the celebration' or something.

But what kind of celebration? The key-like weapon of Sora's?

"Organization XIII!" Goofy exclaimed promptly, the trio looked at each other before they turned to her with determined expression as she only gave them a confused look because their confident faces.

Sora turned his attention back to the black figures. "Good. Now we can settle this!"

She looked at him incredulously. "What…!?"

Settle… settle now?! Whoa, whoa, whoa…! Wait a minute, wait a minute…! Are they seriously thinking they can defeat _them?_ A kid and animals friends against them!? Hell, even if she joins, she only got a knife as weapon!

"What a shame…" the same velvet voice that echoed earlier spoke while shaking their head. "And here I thought we could be _friends_." The cloaked figures laughed at the mocking words of their leader before black tendrils of darkness envelop their bodies which JC recognize as their device for teleportation and disappeared where they stood.

"Wait!" Donald screech, miffed that they were getting away and ran after them. But not before—

—a lone black cloaked figure appeared in the way.

"What's the big idea?!" The magician duck exclaimed, pointing his staff at the new figure.

"Oopsy-daisy!" A familiar rough voice spoke from the figure that JC had to swallow her gasp in surprise.

 _This guy…!_

"Move away!" Sora demanded beside her.

"Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?" The figure sighed.

"I said get out of the way!"

"As if! You can talk all you want but that won't change a thing."

"Then we're gonna _make_ you move!" Donald threatened.

"See, that would work— _if_ I were just an old dude." The figure in front of them said matter-of-factly. "Except I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."

Man… she wanted to disappear on the spot. She really doesn't want to _speak_ with this _guy_ in front of them who really loves to run his mouth.

Sora loudly scoffed. "Tough talk for someone who stood in the sidelines while his Nobody flunkies did the fighting!"

"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression."

"You gonna cry?"

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with?"

"Remind me?"

She wanted to groan _loudly_ but she can't because she doesn't want drawing their attention to her. So instead, she just stood there, exchanging glances with Donald and Goofy.

The figure suddenly laughed. "That's _right._ He used to give me that same exact look."

…what look? JC glanced between them.

"You think you can psych me up by saying really random stuff?" Sora said in irritation, getting tired of their exchange.

"Gee… I just don't know." The cloaked Nobody shrugged.

…

…

…

Is… he gonna attack? That was JC's lingering thought as she stood stiffly behind the trio in silence, waiting for the cloaked figure for an unexpected action.

"Be a good boy now." He pointed knowingly at Sora before tendrils of darkness enveloped him and disappeared.

But not before he shifted his finger at her at the last second.

Donald attempted to chase him, jumping after him but his face only met the ground.

"That was weird." Sora stated, looking over them. " _Who_ gave him the same look?"

JC shook her head when he looked up to her. "Not me."

"Y'know, I think he was just trying to confuse ya." Goofy assured him.

"Yeah, you're right." He agreed. "Only one me!"

 _Heh._ She internally scoffed because she did saw someone like him, at least, appearance-wise. What Sora said is still true though.

Well… thinking about his doppelganger, her mind immediately went back to the Organization XIII. The Sora-lookalike, Roxas; she wondered where he was now. She knows he was from the Organization because of his cloak when he approach her, but what surprised her the most is that he was a kid in a group of Cloak Figures of Cults (that's what she called them before) and tried to persuade her to joining the Cult of Cloaks.

It has been a year now and there's no news about him since then. But… the way the Organization talked to him... are they mistaking Sora as Roxas?

Seems likely.

 _That's_ right _. He used to give me that same exact look._

The statement from the figure echoed in her mind. She shook her head. Thinking too hard will only give her a massive headache.

But…

 _Organization XIII._ Now that she had a name for them—no longer called as Cultist of Cloaks or Black Cultist or something similar in her mind, she was a bit glad about it because the inconsistency of their group names sometimes make her mad (even though it was her fault for naming them randomly).

 _The pesky group with ultimate plan._ In all honesty, she didn't exactly hate them, she just thought they were annoying for always appearing randomly, insisting her to join their ranks which she always refused. The most surprising of all, is that they didn't antagonize her, threatening her to join them. They were _shockingly_ patient of her decision, even sometimes talked with her about random things which her cautious, even now.

They were infuriating, yes—but she didn't want to fight them either. As an act of not antagonize her, she chose to not antagonize them in return. If that's how they behave to her then that's how she'll behave in return. That's the least she can do.

 _Be a good boy now._

She remembered the last second pointed finger from _him_ , implying an unspoken words with just a single gesture.

 _Behave._

 _But that is no longer the case,_ _ **Xigbar.**_ She silently responded at implying gesture. The Organization attempted to hurt her companions of her journey—her journey to Atonement—the silent agreement between is already nulled and void, breaking muted contact to not interfere with each other.

 _If that's how you'll act to me, then I'll act in return._

In that broken trust, she decided and saw the attack as a declaration of war.

* * *

 _T'was day in the day._

 _In the path of (lost) redemption, close your eyes against the evil, close your ears against the evil, close your mouth against the evil._

 _In the day of my day, a strange thing happened._

 _Shadows of darkness, cloaked with darkness, an abnormal visitor came to visit me._

 _A voice refined like wine, the mysterious guest offered a comfort._

 _Soft sheets like silk, a roof over head, freedom of ease like a princess._

 _And most of all, to be treated as special guest._

 _But I refused firmly. I'm fine with what I already have, adequate of the things I already had._

 _Because being special means nothing to me._

 _And so, the stranger elegantly accepted. But not without a farewell warning._

' _You have an unstable heart, seven-four. You should tend well before you get lost.'_

 _Those were his words before he disappeared in the shadows of darkness._

 _What does he mean by it?_

 _Joyous Cheetah's Journal – Anthem of Atonement._

* * *

 **A/N:** mixed feelings about this chapter. Probably because I'm not doing a great job here.

Welp.

Oh, what is this? Not a file discussion? A journal?

Well... this was a spontaneous idea so I decided to write a journal section since I really, _really_ want you all readers to see what JC's life like before. (Definitely not an excuse to justify random ideas for my OC.)

How was chapter? Nah? Hurrah? Huh?

This is probably the first time I got no reviews on a fanfic this far lol (10 chapters?). I always wonder what you all readers think of my story... Even a simple greet or word would be enough...

Anyway, see ya next week/chapter!

 **(6/19/19)**


	12. Herald of Pain

**A/N:** revised the first chapter (due to it being sounding too edgy) and edited one (major) mistake from previous chapter.

* * *

OST – Yuki Kajiura (Fate/Heaven's Feel)

 **Music Atonement:** she decides, he decides

* * *

 **Singular Point – Hollow Bastion 4:** Herald of Pain

* * *

Leon wasn't able to see the mysterious visitors leaving the area, since he ran back to the Merlin's house for further threats before running back to the Bailey for reinforcement. Fortunately, no enemies was nowhere to be found. So he approached Sora, silently checking his form before inwardly nodding to himself that he was safe. Involuntarily, his eyes roamed subconsciously to the platinum-haired woman near the trio who just stared in the distance, lost in thought.

From _Kira_ the Killer he heard from Yuffie, he thought she was supposed to have blazing red hair and a silver-blue gaze, as described by Yuffie, supposedly to shine with dangerous intent. But she was different. It contrasted what Yuffie told him about the Killer and the one who stood near to his friends. She was supposed to be a threatening figure but yet, he was met with a mellow woman—a dash of elegance and politeness with a sliver of frightening presence, a woman who called herself as Joyous Cheetah.

Perhaps Yuffie was mistaken? Impossible, Yuffie has no cowardly bone printed to her body, she's a fearless ninja who likes to be reckless with her ever-so-outgoing personality. But still, Yuffie may not be the most honest person in the world, it was always her action that spoke the most.

That she feared this newcomer with burning passion.

At least, at first.

She seems to notice the changes to the person she feared, when the woman introduced herself rather awkwardly, as he saw Yuffie relaxed her shoulders a bit, and also seems to completely trust Sora for his judgement to the person she fears.

And in turn, he respect Yuffie's wishes, trusting to Sora about this person called Joyous Cheetah.

JC.

…speaking of her, why does her platinum hair looked unnatural? It doesn't seem to be normally dyed…

Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw Sora holding up a familiar card.

"The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member—"

The boy's words was cut off when the card suddenly glowed in his hand. Leon frowned in confusion. He doesn't remember imbuing it with magic—even though it was partially created with Merlin and his magic, he didn't specifically told him to install magic to it…

"Gawrsh, ya think…?"

Goofy seemed to have an idea when Sora's Keyblade glowed in return. He glanced at JC, who sensed his gaze to her as she just shrugged at him nonchalantly.

An emblem of crown appeared at Sora's feet, which the rest of them caused to fall back in surprise. After that, a keyhole appeared above them where the floating card was suspended as Sora pointed his Keyblade to it, a line of light to connect the keyhole, glowing in response before completely disappearing.

Snapping his head, he heard someone hissing in pain, turning his attention to JC who kept rubbing her left wrist which had a floating bangle on it that he noticed just now. The trio doesn't seem to notice her predicament as he saw strange marks from her wrist before it completely disappeared under her skin.

He blinked. _…Huh._

"Ohh… now I get it." Sora said, as if realizing something. "That must have been the gate Yen Sid talked about."

Hmm… whatever it is, what he said seems to be out of reach for Leon.

"Sorry to run, Leon!" The boy exclaimed with a smile. "But other worlds are calling!"

Knowing that Sora was on the job (once again), he nodded. "Organization XIII… They look tough. Be careful out there." He subtly warned to them as Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded in response.

As they ran back to their gummi ship, he saw JC looking back at him. Taking this chance, he gave her a serious look with nod. She blinked at him, before she hesitantly nod back at him and followed after the trio.

Turning his back from them, he heard an engine roaring in the distance, looking up to the sky, and seeing the familiar ship flying away as they left the world, leaving no trails behind.

…well, it's time to tell others what he found out, regarding about Organization XIII…especially JC's relation to the former mistress of this world, Maleficent.

He wondered if Yuffie would faint at the revelation. If she did, it would _certainly_ a sight to see.

* * *

Leaving world of Hollow Bastion, the familiar sight of sea of stars entered her visions.

Ever since what happened to Sora with his Keyblade (and the strange card glowing), the Posthumous Bangle responded to it _violently._ It wasn't just the bangle, various voices entered in her head, some pleading and some screaming, before it disappeared at the same time as the light from the boy's Keyblade.

And the marks from her wrist…it was the reason why she said 'violently'. It was excruciating, unexpectedly painful than she thought that she surprised herself that managed to hide it by _only_ letting out a hiss in pain, successfully masking it from the trio (and Leon) of her dilemma.

She lifted her left arm, clenching and unclenching it to test something. Nothing seemed to be changed. It was still her hand (obviously), and the strange marks was nowhere in her wrist. Nothing weird, nothing unnatural.

Except for the bangle.

When she first received it, the bangle had a simple design; shiny and golden without any engraved marks on it. But now, it seems to glow—perhaps with magic or something—with strange markings around the ring that reminds her of the magic circle Maleficent she used to do with her magic. It also floats closer to her skin, as if the bangle got smaller.

 _This item is exclusive to us, kupo! This is one of our valuable synthesized item imbued with lots of magic and restriction. This one was the hardest to make, kupo._

…if she managed to encounter him again, she'll asked the origin of this bangle.

She frowned. Wait, speaking of bangle, shouldn't she asked to the Old Man about this?

Ugh… but they are already one world away from him and she can't burden her companions about it. She scratched her head. If there's an opportunity, she'll go back to the Old Man in a heartbeat.

She gasped in surprise when she felt a prickling sensation from her wrist. She stared at the bangle, blinking and wondering what just happened. It was only a brief second; she wasn't even able to register the pain, only jumping her in surprise.

…what the hell, was it trying to tell her something…?

Involuntarily, she let out a ripping yawn. She blinked in confusion, wondering at the sudden drowsiness that came over her. She sighed sleepily in her seat, leaning against the side of the glass window of the ship, the sea of stars in her sight.

"JC?" She heard Goofy calling to her. "If ya're sleepy, you can go to your room."

Trying to cast away the sleepiness from her eyes, she tightly closed her eyes before opening it forcibly. Goofy just gave her a smile at her attempt as he walked towards her, lending a hand.

"No, no. It's okay." She waved a hand. "I can… I can do it."

"Are ya sure?"

She pointed at the door across her. "That's my room. I'm _pretty_ sure I can reach there just fine."

"A'right." He laughed, ruffling her hair. "Just trying to make sure that we're treating our 'lass' right."

She gave him a look, remembering Scrooge's words as she removed his hand from her head. "True to the word, I see."

"A'hyuck, of course! As the Captain of the Royal Knights, I'll do my duty whenever I am!"

"I see."

"Take care of yourself, JC. Don't worry about the next world, it usually takes a day to arrive! Have a good night's sleep!"

She nodded. "Okay. Good night."

Goofy waved after her, walking ahead—which she guessed—to the control room where Sora and Donald are currently piloting. As he disappeared in the corner, she leaned back to her seat, feeling comfortable in her position at the sight of stars and meteors.

Her head was empty of thoughts, the silent solitude of its familiarity came to her. The twinkling of the stars, the floating objects in space, she felt getting drowsier the more she stares in the distance.

Closing her eyes, she found herself missing the warm light of Twilight Town.

* * *

 _The bangle. Posthumous Bangle. It was said that it records the Anthem of Atonement of every worlds, as they cry for redemption for falling into the allure of darkness. It was also said that it was imbued with massive magic to 'control' the unknown element which was in par darkness, familiar to its nature._

 _The history of the bangle was told in bits and pieces, its true ancestry clouded with unknown. Some says it came from an immortal client, due to them saying 'time will not constricts its completion'. While others says it doesn't exist due to magical element it 'controls' was believe to be fictional, where the story says that it was only wielded by those who have No Name._

 _Was it truly only fictional? Or was it a fantasy based on reality?_

 _No One knows._

 _File Discussion – Anthem of Atonement._

* * *

 **A/N:** that's it for the hollow bastion (part1), kinda setting up some things of what's to come.

for the major mistake i did in previous chapter, it's in the journal part, where i replaced 'my lady' into certain...number(s) ;).

I guess i should stop begging for reviews and write this story for myself.

see ya next chapter!


	13. Sea of Familiar and Unfamiliar

**A/N:** a dream chapter? you mean, seTtINg uP PloTPoIntS?

Anyway, happy reading!

* * *

OST – Sound Adventures (Original)/Kevin MacLeod (Original)

 **Music Atonement:** Danse Macabre/Arcadia

* * *

 **Trance Point 1:** Sea of Familiar and Unfamiliar

* * *

She was in the Sea of Familiar and Unfamiliar.

The familiar isolation, darkness of silence—in its comfort, she calmed.

In the vastness of [—], carnival-like colors surround it. The strange appearance of silver moon above, the rainbow carousel spinning into infinity, crane of misery lifting the gloom away as the curtains of bizarreness was risen above the stage.

"…"

No one came out to the stage, completely devoid of human presence. But still, the show must go on. A peculiar tone played in the distance, no one to express the musical eccentricity of the silent stage.

She watched, sitting on one of chair. Her eyes trained to the empty stage, letting the imagination do the work with her trance-like expression on her face what the tone provided for the audience to hear. Emotions that expresses nothing of what she feels.

 _[—]_

A familiar word, yet completely out of grasp. Silence echoing after the word, reverberating inside her head.

"…"

In this sea of [—], muteness is the companion. No voices, no hearing, no touches—everything here is the ideal peace.

But… this type embellished silence, was it truly ideal? The muted isolation, devoid of presence, enclosed by loneliness, the ultimate epitome of desire—a wish that _she_ wanted to be granted—was it a sight that she truly wanted at the end of the journey?

 _Yes._ She answers firmly and genuinely.

 **No.** The voice replied in return. **Redemption is not about seeking isolation. Confront it, overcome it, conquer it; the sins of the past that continue to haunt you, don't run away from it. But, if this is your ideal vision of redemption, then you're simply just a coward.**

A person appeared on stage, a strong voice echoed loudly compared to her silent, honest answer.

"Who…?" She was surprised. That person was not there at the start of the empty play, as he stood there with air of mystery and confidence with a spotlight above him that casted shadows over him, hiding his true face.

 **I am a person who is known yet unknown in this sea of familiar and unfamiliar. The maestro of Heart filled with void, the conductor of Heartless, in Somebody and Nobody amalgamation called Joyous Cheetah.**

In a flash, the set changed. The appearance of the stage transformed; rows of chairs and instruments placed in position, as the image of an orchestra came over her mind at the sight.

And there, she stood among it; in front of _him._

 **Sing.** The maestro offered. **Sing your heart out. Sing what you want from the bottom of your heart.**

What came over her was a bizarre sight. Upon the rows of chairs, instruments played by itself as if someone had used it but invisible.

"But what should I even sing…?" She was confused. The intention of the conductor was unknown to her.

 **Redemption.** He glided his wand, conducting the unseen orchestra behind her. **Your true sight of your redemption. The anthem of your atonement.**

 _True sight of my redemption…?_ She echoed. Didn't she already answered that?

 **No. Silence as a goal is nothing but a cowardice's voyage.** He refuted.

She gave him a look. "Are you a mind-reader?"

 **I am nothing sort of that. Haven't I told you that I am a Maestro of Heart?**

"Then what is _your_ goal?" She challenged, eyes narrowed to him. "This orchestra of emptiness, these instruments of omen, this town of desolation, what journey are you expecting?"

A remnant of smile was visibly shown in his shadowed face. **I am just a conductor, Seeker of Silence. I may lead the music from beginning to end, I am no Muse of Journey.**

The orchestra reaches the crescendo, melodies of stillness echoing in the theatre of void, shorter and faster as if reaching the inevitable end.

 **Reach the true desire.** He continued, his baton swinging without end. **Open your sight what's in front of you. In that, you will see in this sea of familiar and unfamiliar the real picture. What picture was it? I do not know. I am just the manager of this world.**

 _Huh?_ "I thought you were the maestro—"

 **It is time to open your eyes. A wizard in the sea of stars calls for you."** He cut her off. **It seems he had something to tell you.**

In an instant, the orchestra— _everything_ started to disappear in front of her. In her peripheral view, she saw something. She wasn't able to see it clearly because how everything was completely disappearing in a faster rate than her naked eye could see.

She blinked, gathering her thoughts. She swore it looks something like a—

—like a mosaic portrait of herself.

* * *

She opened her eyes, waking up her dream. She blinked, wondering what she was dreaming as the familiar feeling of nagging came from the back of her head, forgetting the dream was about.

Blinking the drowsiness from her eyelids, she noticed something glowing above her. Wiping the remaining sleepiness from her eyes, she realized that she's still at the window, unmoved from her position. Sitting up, she finally noticed the strange glow above her.

It was like a star, flickering and sparkling that reminds her of a firecracker rather than a twinkling star. As if noticing the stare from her, it moved near to her, never losing its light as it stopped in front of her.

She tilted her head, her head completely blank, not knowing what to do. Without thought, she lifted her left hand, touching it with palm, not thinking of consequences what will happen if she touched it. When she grasped it, it seems to dissolve from her hand, as if it was absorbed when she clenched it tightly.

A cold feeling came from her wrist. Glancing at it, the bangle had turned into some sort of gauntlet, overlapping the fingerless gloves that she had to forcibly remove it so it won't look messy from her wrist.

Still half-asleep, she just only looked at it in satisfaction, standing up from the window as she opened the door of her room and collapsed to her bed. Before she could even closed her eyes, she felt her consciousness being pulled, leaving her body behind from the ship.

* * *

She was startled awake, as if someone had poured a cold water over her. Looking around her surroundings, she can recognize the room she was pulled into.

 _Why am I here…?_

"I see, it was effective." A familiar voice echoed in the room as she looked in front of her. "The stars heard your plea and pulled you here temporarily."

"Heard my plea…" She looked at him disbelief. "Aren't your stars a bit too nosy?"

"Precaution was necessary." He simply stated. "Especially that the bangle—or rather, the gauntlet was quite responsive to you _and_ your intriguing history."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you know my 'intriguing history' this whole time?"

"I—"

"Never mind. Just brush that off. People have been cautious around me so I get it why you are wary of me." _Especially Leon and Yuffie, and maybe others now that they know my identity._ She silently added. "Speaking about that plea… yes, I did. I was curious about this… accessory you gave me. There was a moogle I met in Hollow Bastion saying this was created with restriction and has lots of magic for a certain element type. Do you know about this?"

Yen Sid hummed. "Your concern is well-placed. This curious object I gave to you has a packed history on it. I am aware of the story of the client and the moogle, but purpose of its creation up to this day is still unknown. It was speculated that it was supposed to control a certain element type but no one had an evidence if that certain type does exist."

"Then why did you give it to me?"

"Because of _one_ of its function. It _does_ record the anthem of atonement; as I used it accidentally. The reason I offered it to you is to give you a glimpse of your heart and see what was wrong of it."

"…it can do that?"

"Well, yes, it can. The process is to see the heart first before recording one's anthem of atonement."

"The ability to see hearts…" She muttered, lifting her hand to her chest. For some reason, it was like that dream earlier—

…

…what did she dream about again…?

"The sea of familiar and unfamiliar…?"

"The sea of …?" The Old Man repeated, frowning at her.

"No, it's nothing. Anyway, the ability to see hearts is neat. You said something like you accidentally used it…?" She asked, trying to distract him.

He didn't seem to buy it, raising his eyebrow. "Speaking of hearts, how is your heart faring?"

She blinked at the strange topic. "It's… fine."

He nodded. "Good. Make sure to monitor yourself in case you turn into—"

"Heartless? You already told me last time, you don't have to tell me twice."

He gave her a strange look. "I did…?"

She frowned at his unsure tone. "You did."

"I must getting older these days. To think I gave you an incomplete information." He touched his temple, aggravated to himself.

"Huh…?"

"What I meant to tell you last time, you nearly turn into a Heartless—not completely but akin to it. A Somebody like you with incomplete heart is incapable in turning into Heartless."

"So you mean like… I'll be turned into something like Heartless if I did…?"

"A pure creature of darkness, perhaps, yes. Your heart is an anomaly as far as I know."

She touched her temple, not knowing what to react at the information. She didn't know if she should be shock or be angry at him because of his slip-up. But, as a benefit of the doubt, she decided to accept it as fact.

"Okay." She nodded at him. "At least, I know now than later."

He raised his eyebrows, as if he never expected such a response. "Your calmness precedes your history, Joy."

 _Huh?_ "What do you mean by that?"

"Your temporary visit ends now, young lady." He stood up. "One thing I'm surprised is that you never noticed what state you are in."

She owlishly blinked at him, wondering what he meant by those words. Looking down to her body, she let out gasp of shock.

 _She was in the body of wooden doll…!_

Before she could retort at him, she felt her consciousness harshly being pulled back, drowsy and dizzy as she went to back to her body with a snap, her sleeping body thrown to the floor, with the feeling of shock and goosebumps went all over body.

 _That Old Man…!_ She crawled back to the back, strangely exhausted and drained and went under the blanket. When she realized that it was still night, she just closed her eyes and inwardly wished herself and everyone good night.

Except for the Old Man in the sea of stars.

* * *

 _It seems like I'm going to fall shortly._

 _It's as if I'm alone in a stage._

 _At this darkness, my voice shrills up and I cry._

 _Things like how to fly through the sky, were surely not taught to me by a single person._

 _Head over heels to the bottom of the sea I fall._

 _I just wanted to be like someone who could be loved._

 _ _—_ yet another fragmented passage of anthem for Joyous Cheetah —_

* * *

 **A/N:** this chapter has two(?!) soundtrack because this has two(?!) important moments. Perfectionist side of me gives me mixed feelings for this chapter (i even changed the summary) but the other side of me says fuck it, it's good.

See ya next chapter!


End file.
